Best Friends Forever Two: Going to Alfea?
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Paige, Claire, and Cece, three of the daughters of the winx are now going to Alfea. When the Trix come back to life, this time with kids, they are still after that one thing, the triangular power. There is any other way of getting the magic. Sequel. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**Okay, it didn't take me long to add this story, but I will not write for awhile, I'm just getting OC's so I can, and for those lucky ones who have been blessed with a gift for reviewing BFF will receive it soon, but not until maybe a month from now, maybe sooner or later. You'll be lucky if it's sooner.**

**Anyways I have written "Best Friends Forever" which this is a sequel to. So I suggest you read BFF, so you'd understand this story more, but thats your choice.  
><strong>

**So lets get started. If you don't know what an OC story is, it's a story where you guys, my lucky readers, send in an application, which will be below,a nd you just copy it and paste it in the little review thing, and then simply fill it out! Easy as pie!**

_**There is only one rule, no odd names! Some are very hard to say, so I don't like reading them. Oh and I need witches, a few to be the Trix's daughters, I need fairies, none of them to be the winxs daughters, and heroes, they can be the trix's sons if you wish.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age+birthday:**

**Fairy, hero, witch:**

**Pixie:**

**Outfit 1:**

**Outfit 2:**

**Fairy/witch outfit or hero color:**

**Power or weapon:**

**Family members:**

**Status** _(princess, peasant, etc.)_**:**

**Hobbies/interest:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Bad/Good:**

**Planet:**

**Personality:**

**Catch phrases:**

**Sleepwear:**

**History:**

**Favorites **_(animal, color, food, etc.)_**:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
><strong>

**Anything else I need to know:**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, know for those who don't know what a OC is once again, follow the directions above, and you could check out the OC reviews to get the idea if you don't understand. If you guys want to know if your character made in the story, I will PM you if you want. Anyways, thanks guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I came up with an deadline, so I need as many Oc's by the 18th, so I could start writing. So that gives you about 3 days. All your guy's characters a wonderful, I am truly going to have a hard time choosing the ones to be in there. So, I'll send out who's character made it on the 20th or 21st. Keep up the wonderful characters you guys had sent in.**

**Now one thing, I don't need a lot of fairies. You are welcome to send some in, but I need witches and heroes. You are opened to send them in as daughter/sons of the trix, but NOT daughter/sons of the winx. Sorry about that. **

**Oh and I meant to tell you guys this yesterday, but I forgot, on the app, I put down pixie, that is only for fairies. Sorry. Oh and on the fairy outfit, it's there winx level outfit, not the charmix, etc. it's just there first one.**

**-Natty.B  
><strong>


	3. Character List

**Okay people I have decided who's going to be in here.**

_**Fairies**_

**Tara**

**Liberty Bell**

**Katy**

**Sera**

**Jade**

**Jasmine**

**Christy**

**Edana**

**Katalynna**

**Sabrinana**

_**Witches**_

**Thalia**

**Beatrice**

**Belle**

**Gwen**

**Agnes**

**Narcissia**

_**Heros**_

**Kish**

**Drake**

**Kyle**

**Chale**

**Thanks you guys for your awesome OC's! Sorry for anyone who didn't make it. To be honest it was a very hard choice.**

**-Natty.B**


	4. Ch1 The 3 Girls Again

**HEY! Okay well, since I have my laptop now (still isn't fixed) my mom went out and got a flash drive so I could update for you! So the first chapter starts today 10-9-11! Please enjoy, I will probably put ch. 2 up tonight or tomorrow! Oh and this chapter is about the three orignal characters. Chapter 2 is where the oc's start. But this one is very important. Kinda**

**I don't own winx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Cece, walked home to her cottage in Liphea, from school. She was the first one home like usaul. As she walked up to the door, she picked up the news paper on the ground, and read the title. _"The Princess's of Solaria and Sparks/Erklyon Leaving Their Kindoms To Alfea". _Cece sighed. She was the only one who of her two friends who wasn't a princess or a fairy, but the strange thing was, is that she held the most powerful power in the world, aslong with her two other friends. She unlocked the door and sat down on the couch. She noticed there was a note on the coffe table. She picked up, and read it. It was from her adopted mother, Flora.

_Cece,_

_Your father and I have to work late tonight. There is some money on the coner, help youdelf with it and go get some new clothes, we have a big surprise for you when we get home. _

_Mom._

Her hazal eyes widen as she read this. Her own mother trusted her with money. SHe quikly ran to the kithen and then ambled out the door, to her favorite store clothing store for teens, "Strawberries and Wiped Cream". It was the most popular store in the realm. Every girl at Cece's high school shopped there. She had to be in there for about an hour, then walked out of the store and straight home. When she got there, her mom and dad were there.

"Hey, so whatup with having me get new clothes, and whats the big surprise?" She asked place her shopping bags on the chair. Flora and Helia looked at each other, then turned back to Cece.

"Well, the reason we had you go shopping, is becasue, we're sending you to Alfea!" Flora said, happily. A huge smile came acrossed Cece's face, but faded quickly, as something popped into her mind.

"I can't go!" Cece said. "I'm not a fairy!"

"Oh Cece, yes you are a fairy, we're just not sure of what. If you can hold the triangular power, then you surely are a fairy. Now come on pick up your bags, and let's start packing, you have to leave next week and you have dozens of things to do!"Flora said, walking into Cece's room, and Cece followed behind, as her smile came back.

* * *

><p>Claire layed down on her bed, in Sparks. Everything was packed, even her stuff from Eracklyon, and all a week early. She starred at the ceiling. Her dream had came true. Ever since her and Paige were little, they both shared the same dream, to become fairies together and save the world. She looked at her bed side table which held the book, " Magic is in the Heart" which was Paige and Claire favorite book when they were little. She remembered how Paige used her magic to make write stuff, which helped them out when they were fighting the trix. Cece and Paige popped into her mind. She hadn't seen them in a couple months now, but she knew that she would see one of them soon, very soon. But she couldn't wait. She quickly took her phone out a dialed Paige's number but before she could click the green call button, her little brother, Tom, came running into her roon.<p>

Tom was an nine year old. He had blonde hair like his father and blue eyes. He was very annyoing to Claire, but what siblings get along well? Not much of them.

"Tommy, what do you want now?" She asked him. An smile cam acrossed his face.

" Will you play with me?" He asked her. Claire rolled her eyes. Everyday he would ask her this question. Tom didn't have any friends, so his mom, dad, sister, and one buttler were his friends.

"Tom, not right now, I'm tired. I will play with you, before I leave." She said. Tom's eyes started to water.

"MOM!" Yelled Tom, very loud. Bloom came running in. Seeing Tom having tears coming down from his cheeks, Bloom got down to his level, and looked at him in his eyes.

"Tom, what happened?" She asked him, wiping away his tears.

"Claire, hit me." He said and sniffed, Bloom got up on her feet, and looked at Claire angerly. Tom gave a evil smile at Claire.

"Clarrissa, that's it. I'm tired with all this. Your grounded from any eletronics for a week." Bloom said and walked over to Claire's bed, pick up her phone, tv reomte, and her other eletornics she took the smile off his face, when Bloom turned around and walked out the door. " You can have this stuff back, when you leave."

"But Mom I didn't do anything he's lying!" Bloom pertended she didn't hear that. Tom wiped away his fake tears, and skipped happily away.

* * *

><p>Paige, gentally folded her clothes into her blue bag, listening to her music on her ipod.<p>

"Paige!" There was a yell from down stairs of the palace, but Paige didn't hear over the Jesus music playing in her ears. "PAIGE!" Another scream yelled louder, still she didn't hear. Moments later, there was a loud knock on the door. Paige walked to the door, opened it, then took her headphones out.

"What?" She asked her father who stood out the door.

"Are you finished packing?" Brandon asked her.

"No, and whats the big hurry, I don't have to leave until about a week from now?"

"Just wondering, your mother wants to take you shopping! So I'd change if I were you."

"Do I have to go?"

"Of course you do, now get ready!" Brandon shut her door. The one thing Paige hated was shopping, exspecially with her mother. She sighed deeply. Then walked to her closet, and looked at the clothes that haven't been packed went hanger by hanger, searching for the right top. She then slipped her plain navy blue tee shirt with her favorite sports team on it off, and pulled an light blue areo polo on, and then placed her hair up in a messy bun. She then grabbed her phone off her bed, then walked out of the room. She hurried down stairs, into the the ballroom where Stella sat there with Paige's eight year old sister, Johanna.

Johanna, looked just like Paige, with her blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Only thing is was that her hair was shorter then Paige's and she cared on how she looked most of the time, Johanna was basically just like Stella, while Paige was just like Brandon.

"Paige, you could've found anything better to wear, I mean, your a princess?"

" Well, a true princess is from how she is, not from how she looks, and I really don't care of what people think!" Paige said and crossed her arms.

"Paige-" Stella said, but just decided to shut her mouth, cause she knew that Paige would tell her something about how Jesus didn't care what other people thought of him. Sometimes Stella didn't even understand how her and Brandon's daughter couuld be so religious like that. "Okay fine you win, now come on you two." They then took of to go shopping. Hours, and hours gone, by. They had finally returned. Paige, had and angery face on, under the countless bags that were piled in her hands. Paige tripped, and fell over,since she was unable to see. All the clothes spread across the floor.

"Do we really need all these clothes?" Paige said getting up and dusting her pants. " I mean, we don't need an outfit for every second of life!"

"YES YOU DO!" Johanna, and Stella yelled, then walked out of the room. Paige stared at the countless bags of clothes on the floor, and sighed.

"When it comes to shopping, just don't mention anything." Brandon said standing behind Paige. She turned around and look at her dads eyes, which were exactly the same as hers. Almost looking into the mirror.

"I am never going shopping with them again." She turned around and walked up the stairs that lead to her bedroom, at the very top of the palace. She layed on her bed, and was buried with her pillows, sighed and looked at the ceiling. She thought and thought, about how wonderful it would be to be away from the realm for a while, and meeting new friends, and mostly about not seeing her sister. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even here her phone ring, until the answering machine picked up. Paige, quickly picked it up. "Hello?" She said and paused for a couple moments. then jumped up. " WHAT! You can't be serious!" Then a few mumbles were heard. She hung up then ran down stairs to the lounge , were her mother was. " School has been rescheled, I have to leave tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as much as I can while I have my laptop. My mom is going to take it to my uncle's soon, so I can't really update when it's there.<strong>

**Please review!**

**-Natty.B**


	5. Ch2  Meeting our Fairy Roommates!

Chapter 2

Paige sat down on the bench right outside the palce with her bags all pack. She was waiting for her cousin, Chirsty, and and friend Kyle, who was her squire, but she thought calling him her squire was rude, and she also didn't like having a body guard around her half the time, which she could take care of herself.

Moments had passed by, and the gates to the royal palce opened, walking up the path was no other then Christy, talking on her phone. As she walked up to Paige, she hung up.

"Before you say anything, let me geuss, Mike?" Paige asked, as Chris was about to open her mouth and speak.

"It's like you read my mind!"

"Honey, I knew you for a while now-"

"CHRISTY!" Johanna, yelled running with joy to see her favorite cousin. She ran right into her and gave her the biggest huge.

"Hey, sweetie pie!" Chris said, returning the hug. " What have you been up to?"

"Missing you!" Paige rolled her eyes when her sister said that.

"Aww... That's sweet of you to say." She said, then she looked at Paige. " So hey when are we leaving?"

"Well, as soon, as Kyle gets here, then we have to pick up Claire."

"Claire?"

"Yeah, my friend, Princess of Sparks and Erackloyn."

"Oh her, your friends with her?"

"Well of course I am, we were best friends for aslong as I can remember! We were best friends, even before we found out about abou this stupid princess crap."

"Be lucky you are a princess." Minetues went by over this conversation. About an hour later, Kyle arvied, and Paige said good bye to her family, then they left for Sparks. The plane had landed, there, and Paige bolted to the Palace excited to see her friend, that she hasn't seen in a few months, while they stayed in the craft. Unfortenaly, she was stopped by the guards.

"No one is allowed into the castle onless your part of the royal family." One of the guards said. Paige backed away slowly.

"Well, Claire has gotten new guards since the last time I was here." She said. " I'm Paige, Princess of Solaria."

" No one is allowed!" He said again, getting anoyed.

"Can you just like push a button and ask if I can come in?" She asked.

"Listen little girl-" He said but getting cut off by another guard taking his place. Luckily for Paige it was on old one.

"Hey, you can go on break." He said to the guard.

"Good then you can deal with her." He then walked away.

"Paige, why I haven't seen you in awhile, come on in!" The old guard said and opened the gate for her. Paige walked in and went inside. And there she sat on the couch by the door.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Claire said getting up and hugging her friend.

"The guard wouldn't let me in, now come on, we need to go!"

Okay, hold on, I'll be right back." Claire walked out of the room, to say good bye to Bloom, Sky, And Tom, then walked back into the room.

"Okay, lets go!"They walked back to the craft then took off.

"Claire, this is my cousin, Christy." Paige introduced her. Claire looked at Paige, with a weird look on her face.

"I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Well we aren't exactly cousins."' Christy budded in. " You see, I was an orphan-"

"Okay, long story short, my dads brother adopted her and her sister, and now she lives on my planet, the end!" Paige was getting tired of saying this story over and over again. It anyoed her. There was an awkward silence after that. The three starred at each other, finally Kyle broke the ice.

"We'll be landing pretty soon." He looked at the girls, then looked back at all the contrals.

"Well it's about time!" The girls looked out the window. They could see Magix, through the clouds. They three all had smiles on their faces. They were excited, happy to see all the people.

"You know, if only if Cece, were here, then this would be amazing!" Claire said. Paige nodded.

"Yeah, if only." Soon the plane had landed, right outside the Alfea gate. They girls ran out of the craft, with there bags in their hands. " Bye Kyle, thanks for the ride!"

The gate had opened reveal thousands of girls, millions almost. in a straight line, being checked. The three got to the back of the line, but it didn't take long to reach the front, to Ms. Greslda.

"Name Please." She asked Christy.

"Christne Adams."

"Room 101, Next!" Chris stepped away. " Name Please!"

"Princess Claire, Of Sparks."

"Of, yes Claire, we were expecting you. Room 333." Claire walked over by Chris. "Name Please."

"Don't you get tired of saying that?" Paige asked, and she recived a evil look. " Okay never mind, Paige, Princess of Solaria."

"Okay room 333."

"Well she's creepy." Paige said as she walked overto Claire and Christy.

"Paige I don't think she likes you." Christy whispered.

"I don't either, hey what room do you guys have?" Paige asked, changing the subject. " I have 333!"

"I do to!" Claire told her. " Christy?"

"101."

"Oh, okay well, how about we go get settled then the two of us will go down to your room?" Claire suggested. The two nodded and the then split up into two groups. Paige and Claire walked around Alfea looking for there room. They found on the second floor.

"Here we are room 333." Claire said as they opened the door. It revealed, a living room with a couch, Tv, a desk, and a computer on top of that. It was basiclly like an normal living room, with three dorm rooms in it.

"Wow!" Paige said, and looking at it. Then noticing a door with her name writen on it. " I found my room!" SHe said and opened the door. It revealed a room like Stella's but blue, instead of orange.

"Lucky you have your own room!" A voice said. the two turned around, and saw a gril with short brown hair, wearing a black dress with hoop earings and a necklace. The two looked at her. " Oh sorry sweetheart, My name is Tara."

"Hi, Tara, I'm Claire and tjis my friend Paige!"

"Hello." Paige said to Tara, then the door opened. A girl with orange hair and cyan eyes walked in. She gave a small smile.

"Hi!" Claire said to her. "I'm Claire, this is Paige, and that's Tara!"

"I'ma, uh Katy!" The girl said. " Did you say Paige and Claire?"

"Yeah, why?" Paige said.

"Oh, uh just wandering." She and Claire looked at each other, then looked back at Tara and Katy.

"Okay?" Paige said, kinda creeped out. Giggles were heard and two brown haired girls walked into the room.

"What the nationality, there's people here!" One of the girls said.

"Yes Liberty, what did you expect?" The other girl said.

"Well sorry, I didn't think we were going to have more then one room mate!" The girl crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I'm Edana and-"

"I'm Liberty Bell!" The other girl said finishing her sentince.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, I'm Claire, this is Paige, That's Tara, and that's Katy."Claire said, getting tired of introducing everyone. The girls talked and got to know each other better, for about an hour. Which the two lost track of time. Paige looked at the clock, then tapped Claire on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh Claire, we need to go and see, Chris." SHe whispered.

"Oh yeah I forgot." The two got up. " We'll be right back."

"Where are oyu two going?" Tara asked and the others agreed.

"We have to go check on my cousin, we'll be right back." The girls nodded, and the two made their way down to the first floor. To room 101. Paige knocked. A girl with redish, purplish hair. She was wearing a pink tunic with pale pink tights and light brown boots.

"Um what do you two girls want?" She asked kindly.

"We are looking for Christy." Claire asked. " Is she here?"

"Yeah."

"Can we see her?"

"Kay, kay, Hey CHRISTY, THERE'S TWO GIRLS HERE TO SEE YOU!" She yelled then walked away from the door. Christy walked up.

"Hey, come in." She said. " Guys this is my cousin Paige, and her friend Claire. The room was just like theirs. " This is, Jasmine." Christy said and pointed to the girl sitting on the couch reading. " This is Katalynn, or you can just call her Kat." SHe said as she pointed to the girl who opened the door. " That's Jade!" Pointing to the girl standing in teh corner. Then she pointed to the girl sitting on the couch watching TV. " That's Sera." Pointed to another girl, sitting on the floor, drawing. "That's Sabrina." Then she walked over to one of the dorm rooms. " Hey can you come here really quick?" She asked the girl who was in there. She walked out of the room. Paige and Claire were totally shoocked to see Cece.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked before Chris could even say her name.

"Turns out that I have to be a fairy to hold the triangular power." Megan said giving her friends a hug. Christy just stood there a little confused. Not knowing what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay for you guys who haven't read the first bff, Paige is based of me, and Claire and Cece(Megan) are based off my friends. Oh and if you notice me say Megan, I meant Cece because some of you know Megans name was changed to Cece in the first one, and I keep forgetting that. Hope you enjoyed and the witches and heroes are in the next chapter. I might write it tomorrow since I don't have school.<strong>

**My thank you's go to...**

**LuckyNicloe98**

**Gloxinia**

**Alice in Paramore**

**RabidWinxFan ()**

**For reviewing. Sorry if I spelled you name wrong, or if I missed your name for reviewing ch.1.**

**-Natty.B**


	6. Ch3 Witches and Heroes!

Chapter 3

A girl named Thalia, walked into a dorm in the school 'Cloud Tower'. She then sta down on a bed with her name typed on it, she then sat her bags down on the ground. She then thought she heard a sound of cracking, but she decided it was nothing. Then she sheard it again. it was comeing from the closet. She got up and walked over there slowly, she was just about to open the door, when all of the sudden she heard someone shout, "BOO!" SHe quikly turned around, there stood a girl with light, curly, brown girl had scared Thalia to death, then the closet door opened and a girl long, white, curly hair popped out.

"Good prank, Gwen!" The white haired girl said, laughing.

"I couldn't done it with out you!" the other girl said. " Sorry to scare you, I'm Gwen, and this is Beatrice."

"You can just call me Bea."

"You guys are just complete idiots!" Thalia said, then walked over to her bed. The two just rolled their eyes at the girl.

Next door to the room Thalia, Gwen, and Beatrice were at were Belle, Agnes and Narcissia.

Belle and Anges were sisters, there mother was no other then Darcey, and Narcissia was their cousin who's mother was Stormy. They didn't get along very well.

Belle had black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a red tank top and a red and black plaid mini skirt.

Anges wore a black dress that goes down to her knees and a red long sleeve shirt under it. She had brown hair the tied into a bun.

Narcissia had wavy, short purple hair that went to her shoulder. She wore a white blousewith puffy sleeves, and black pants.

"So girls, you know, those three fairies had started school at Alfea today." Narcissia said, placing her bags down.

" Yes, we know, And I know exactly how to get there magic, but we have to wait til it's time." Belle said to the other two.

"And when will that be?" Agnes asked, and Belle just gave a little evil smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see, my dear sister, just wait and see."

At Red Fountain Paige, and Claire, went over to visit, Kyle to see how he was doing, for some reason. Cece, stayed because she wanted to finish unpacking. Paige knocked on his dorm door. The two waited for a while. Then a guy with pale purple messy hair, wearing a red sweater with blue stripes on answered it.

"Hi excuse me I'm looking for a guy named Kyle. Is he around? He told me his room is number 435, and this is it so is he here?" Paige asked.

"Not really, he just left to go down stairs and get something, he should be back in a few seconds, do you want to come in?"

"I guess?" Paige replied to the guy.

"I'm Kish, and you are?"

"I'm Paige and this is my friend, Claire."

"Wait excuse me but did you say Paige and Claire?" A guy with dark blonde hair said. " As in the holders of-"

"Yes!" Claire said. " And why must you know."

"Well, that's because, my mother is Darcey, as in the trix. But you two don't need to be scared of me, i won't hurt you, in fact, I'm trying to get away from her and her sisters, all they want is to get your power."

"Wait, we killed the trix when we were about 7, or 6!" Paige said, kinda confused at all of this.

"Nope, our mother is pretty much still alive!" Said another guy, that came into the room.

"Oh, and by the way, my names Chale, and this is my brother, Drake." The dark blonde said, as he pointed to the guy who just came into the room. Paige and Claire both felt awkward about being pretty much surrounded by boys. Chale leaned over to Paige and Claire. " Oh and Drake here, he isn't good, like I am, I wouldn't give any imformation out to him, he might pass it on to our mother, and the trix."He whispered. Paige and Claire now felt very akward.

About ten mintues of akward silence, Kyle and some other guy, walked in.

"Oh, hey your here!" Kyle said. As he noticed Paige and Claire sitting on the couch, surrounded by all the boys in the room. The two had a very anger look on their face.

"Yeah, we been here for like fifthteen minutes. What took you so long?" Paige said as her and Claire stood up. Claire couldn't help starring at the guy standing next to Kyle.

"Well, I'm sorry?"

"It's fine I guess, know, who's this guy standing next to you?" Paige asked, as she turned her head and smiled at Claire, was still starring at the guy. The guy had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was tall. He look familiar to Paige.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I kinda left it off at a cliff hanger for my bff fans that read the first one. <strong>So how do you guys think he is, think of how I told you how he looked. Now since it's the weekend, finally, I will update again, probably.<strong>**

****Okay, now, I have a poll. It's just for me to see, which charactor you like best. Paige, Claire, or Cece ( aka Megan), so I might write about them more, it depends on how I feel. So please go and vote for that, it's up and on my profile!****

****Sorry for spelling errors.****

Now time for thank you's...

**LuckyNicole98**

**Gloxinia**

**XSTARFIGHTERX**

**Bloom2000**

**Angel-Liveur**

**Thanks a lot, and for those of you who read the first one, don't forget to tell me who this guy is, without cheating by looking back, or going through reviews!**

**-Natty.B**


	7. Ch 4 Just us girls

Chapter 4

" Oh, well, this is Jasson*****." Paige's face went blank. It was like she blacked out. Claire snapped her fingers in front of the girls face but she didn't move she just stood there frozen.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasson asked.

"I have know idea!" Kyle replied to he's friend. " Paige?" Claire then slapped her across the face, then paige came out of it.

"OW!" paige yelled rubbing her cheek. "That really hurt Claire!"

"Well, what was I supose to do you went blank right after Kyle mentioned the name Jasson what is it?"

"Oh, well... Jasson, did you happen to live in a big white house when you were little?" Paige turned to him and asked.

"Yes, but why and how do you know?"

"Oh my God! You don't remember me?" She said. He shock his head. "When I was 7, I was here in Magix, I got into a fight with Claire here and ran into a dark alley. And you found me there..."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell!"

"You took me to your house... We watched 'SpongeBob'... The Trix showed up and took me away, as you were hiding behind the couch scared to death."

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I kinda hate to cut this reunion short. But Paige we have to go!" Claire said. Paige pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time.

"Oh, yeah your right. Bye!" The two girls left.

"How do you know her?" Kyle turned and asked Jasson.

"Well, Paige just told the story basically. I found her in a alley crying. You?"

" I'm her squire."

"Wait, if she has a squire that means she's a princess?"

"Yep. the Princess of Soloria, her friend Claire is Princess of Sparks and Erucklyon."

Paige and Claire went back to their dorm. Katy and Tara were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Tara said. Looking up at the two.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Katy asked. Claire and Paige looked at eachother, not knowing what to say.

"Well, uh long story. Hey where's Liberty Bell and Edana?" Paige said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, they went out to town to look around they should be back soon! Hey Tara, can you go down stairs and get us some ice for our drinks?" Katy, asked her. Tara nodded, ans exited the room. Katy turned to Paige and Claire. " I need you to to be completely honest with me... Are you two, two of the holders of the triangular power?" The two nodded their heads. " Okay, I.. I.. I need your help. My name is Frost. The daughter of Icy, from the Trix. I was supose to be a witch, but I'm not, I became a fairy. I ran away from my family, from being made fun of and tortued from, and changed my looks. But I don't think I'll be able to keep hiding from them. Please help me?"

Paige and Claire starred at her.

"Sure!" Paige said, then she went into her room, not understanding Katy's story at all. Claire followed behind. " Sorry, Katy. We found out that your mom and her sister's are still alive, and they probably know that we are here. So we kinda need to find away, to protect you!" Katy nodded and sat down on the couch, as Paige shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. They are still after our power after all these years!"

"Well, we need to let Megan know!"

"You're right, Claire, and you can tell her the news!"

"Why me?"

"Well, you brought it up!" Claire rolled her eyes after Paige said that and pulled her cell out of her pocket, and then called Cece.

"Claire, what is it!"

"Cece, listen closely, and don't freak out! We have a serious problem."

"Well, what is it?"

"the Trix, are still alive, and they know that we are here in Alfea. You need to watch out carefully, and if they come out, you need to call us."

"WHAT!"

" The trix are still alive!"

"But how I thought we-"

"No, we didn't, watch out I gotta go. See you later! Bye!" Claire said, and hung up the phone. She sighed deeply.

"So, what she say?"

"Well, she, freaked out!"

"Well, that's good to know!" Paige said.

"HEY WE'RE BACK!" Paige and Claire heard coming from the living room, the girls peeked out to see Liberty Bell and Edana, holding a couple bags of clothes. Paige shivered just looking at the bags.

"Okay, well since we were out looking around town, we couldn't help but go shop. So we decided to get you all something, like a roommates gift!" Edana said.

"Yepz! And the best thing is, is that I came up with the idea! Now, Claire we got this for you." Liberty said as she pulled out a pair of period diamond earings.

"Hey, how'd you know I loved earings!" Claire said. Liberty just smiled. i saw the bag in the room we shared that you had a huge jewerly box filled with them!"

"Okay, Katy, we got you a neon red shirt with this cute little cupcake on it, we picked it out becasue it went with your hair!" Edana said, and handed Katy the shirt. She smiled and amired it.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, and Tara... Where's Tara?"

"Oh, we went to get some ice, she should be back soon." Katy said, and then Tara opened the door. Liberty turned and handed her a boque of flowers.

"That is your room mate gift!" Liberty Bell told her. Tara had a surprised look on her face.

"You really didn't have-"

"We wanted to."

"And Paige-" Edana said but paige stopped her.

"No thank you. I am already blessed to be sharing a room with you guys I really don't need a gift." Claire's jaw dropped haering that. She then whispered into Paige's ear.

"Take it! Take it! Take it!" She said. Paige walked to the other side of the room.

"But thanks for the thought. I really apperciate it."

"Take it Paige! If you don't take it I'll take it!" Edana bent over after Claire said that, and pulled out a teddy bear.

"Please take it... For a sign of a new friendship." Paige smiled and walked closer to Edana.

"it's like you already know me." Paige told her as Edana handed her the bear. Liberty Bell leaned over to Paige.

"I picked that out!" She whispered to her. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"This is the most amazing book I have ever read!" Cece said, sitting on the couch next to Jasmine both of them reading books.

"I know, mine is so good to, wanna trade now?"

"Of course!"

"You know who doesn't love to read?" Jasmine asked trading books with Cece.

"My two friends, Paige and Claire. they were the two who came down here earlier."

"Oh, well... They are just jelous of us because we love to read."

"yeah, sure. Paige can't standing looking at a book, with no pictures. Se says it bores her and that there's no pretty color to it, and it black and white and words are too big, and blah blah blah. And Claire, dislikes it because she says the words are too big!"

"That's probably because they are Paige and Claires!"

"You're probably right!"

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Jade asked as she walked into the room.

"Reading! SHHH!" They both said and put their heads back into the book.

"You two never want to do anything but read. What are you going to do when the writer of Henry Pony stops writing books?"

"Henry Pony?"

"yeah Henry Pony, come on you guys read like 5 books a day, and you don't know who Henry is?"

"Nope, who is he?" Cece asked.

"He's some spanish guy who is a witch and he flys on broom sticks and cast spells with wands. He wears a black cape and glasses. He has like 100 books out and a lot of movies."

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"yeah, sure, whatever." Jade left the dorm, as she said that.

"Okay, well, she knows nothing about Harry Potter."

"I know!" Cece said. " You, know she reminds me of Paige, and Claire!"

"They don't like Harry Potter?"

"Well, Paige can't stand it. She'd be the one who'd forget his name, and think his from Mexico and the stuff Jade just said. And Claire, she's just Claire!"

"You miss those two don't you?" Sabrina, Sera, and Christy walked into the room as Jasmine asked that.

" Hey you two, now I walked in here with my eyes closed." Sabrina said. " Now, I have know idea what you are doing. let me guess though. Reading?"

"Sabrina you peeked didn't you!" Jasmine asked.

"Nope!"

"You know girls, the three of us are going shopping, do you wanna come?"

"Nope!" Cece said to Christy's question.

"Well, do you want us to get you guys a book?" Sera asked.

"YES!" The two yelled at the same time really loud.

* * *

><p><em>* the boy in a few chapters of bff 1, that found Paige crying in an ally<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kk, it's a long chapter sorry about that. I don't know why but my chapters for this story are really long. Okay, now there is a poll for this story so check it out and vote!<strong>

**Gloxinia**

**LuckyNicole98**

**Angelique-Life**

**XXPheonix FeatherXX**

**Bloom2000**

**thanks for reviewing, of and sorry for spelling errors!**

**-Natty.B**


	8. Ch5 First Day Of Class

**Chapter 5**

**Claire's POV**

It was 7 in the morning, and I was the first one up. I know I'm an early riser but come on it's our first day of school, why on Earth is everyone asleep. Aren't they excited? We're going to figure out our powers today, well some of us are. Tara is the only one in our room who discovered her powers before she came here. She's a weather fairy. She's so lucky!

I walked into Paige's room, even though she absoulty hates it when people wake her up. She fell asleep listening to her ipod again.

"Paige, rise and shine... uh beautiful." I said, softly and sweetly. I didn't want to make her mad. " Paige, it's a beautiful day out in Magix, time to wake up and enjoy it."

Paige still didn't wake. I didn't want to do this but I took off her head phones. Yuck... She was listening to Taylor Swift again. At least it was better then people singing about Jesus. I don't understand how Paige and I are this close of friends and our music taste are so different. Paige hates Justin Bieber, and I love him, and she loves Taylor Swift and I hate her.

"PAIGE WAKE UP!" I yelled. She didn't wake up it woke everyone else in the apartment.

"Sweetie, must you yell so loud?" Tara said, she was wearing her pj's, as long with the others.

"Yeah, some people would like to sleep, school doesn't start til nine." Liberty Bell said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Edana asked, yawning as sh asked.

"Hello, it's the first day of school! Aren't you guys excited?"

"Well, apparently not as much as you." Edana mumbled.

"Come on, help me flip Paige's matress."

"I'm going back to bed, wake me 20 til nine." Liberty Bell said. Tara agreed with her and went back to bed.

"I'm going to go read a book." The last girl standing said and left the room, which left me alone with sleeping Paige. I shook her hard. She didn't wake up.

Okay Paige you asked for it. I picked up the matress and slanted it up. Paige rolled off the bed, still sleeping.

"Oh, come on, how can you still be asleep?"

**Cece's POV**

I woke up, adn everyone else was already up. It was odd, because it was only 7:30, and almost everyone in my room is asleep at that time. But then I remembered it was the first day of school. When I had realized that i jumped out of my bed with joy and happiness, and ran to my closet, that I shared with Sabriana. i pulled out jeans and a sweater, and quikly pulled it on. I had then walked out to see all six of my roomates.

"Hey, the first one up is the last one up today." Jade said as she braided her black hair.

"Well, at least I wasn't the first one up, and you guys are already dressed. I'm impressed!"

"Yep, it's the first day of school and we are dying to get to school today... I'm hoping the library is going to be opened, so during my freetime period I can go up there." Jasmine said, looking up from one of her books she was reading. That made me hope that I could get to go to the library today.

"Hey that reminds me," I said. " When do we get our schedules?"

"Oh, well you're just going to your homeroom teacher and they'll hand it out to you."Kat told me.

"Yeah, so I'll see you six later." Sera said.

"Wait where are you going? School starts in about an hour?" Kat asked.

"Going to find where my classroom is, so I don't get lost later."

**End Of POV **

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:45<br>**_**Paige's POV**

"Claire, why were you guys trying to wake me up this morning? I mean sleeping is my best talent?" I said as Claire and I walked down the hall going to their classrooms.

" No it's not Paige you just enjoy sleeping. But I got to go, my classroom is on the main floor, bye!" Claire, ran down the stairs. I then walked into my homeroom. I was so bummed out that Claire and I weren't going to be in the same homeroom, but the godd thing is that we have a few other classes together.

I didn't know anyone when I walked in. There was just a lot of teenage girls my age all standing around. I sat down next to the only girl sitting down. She had haxalnut colored hair. I smiled at her. She gave a little smile back.

"Do you want me to move?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She just sat there. " I'd be happy to get up and move, if you want me to?"

She turned her head at me.

"Oh, no you're fine, I'm Shea-Lynn." She pushed her hair behind her ears as she told me that.

"Hi, I'm Paige." There was a awkward silence when I said that. I just sat there quietly, like I normally am in class. Then Tara had walked in. Finally someone i knew was in this class. She took the seat next to me.

"Hey." She said, I turned my head to her.

"Hey, I didn't know we were in the same class."

"I didn't think we'd be either."

I thalk to her a little bit, bu then, the brunettte who gave us our room numbers walked in.

"Godd morning class." She said.

"Why is Miss Grieslada our teacher, it's supose to be Professer Wizgiz?" Tara leaned over to me and ask.

"I don't know, maybe she's subbing?"

"I'm your homeroom teeacher obviously. Professer Wizgiz." She then transformed into a little person with a talk green hat. The class applanded. " I teach, transformation spells. Now, before we do anything today class, how about we get to know eachother, each one of you, hardly knows everyone in the class, so lets start with you." Professer stood in front of Shea-Lynn's desk. " And your name would be?"

"Shea-Lynn, Princess of Snowix."

"That's interesting, I never had some one from that realm in my class. How about you?" He stepped infront of my desk. I hated to talk infront of a lot of people, I could deal with a couple people, but not like 20 some kids. My heart was beating fast, with everyone staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"Paige... Princess, of Soloria."

"Soloria, wonderful, and you?" He asked Tara.

"I'm Tara, from the realm of Tempo Bambino." He went to every girl in the class... I couldn't believe there could possibly be that many realms in the universe. by the time he finished with everyone, class ended. On our way out he handed me our schelules. I looked at it and turns out, I have no classes with Claire or Cece. I knew this was going to probably be boring classes.

The day went by pretty fast. Faster then I thought. When I got back to homeroom, Wizgiz, sent me to Miss Faragonda's office. So I did what I was told. I opened the door, and Claire and Cece were there sitting on the couch in her office.

"Oh, there you are, please take a seat on the couch." Miss Faragonda asked, so I did what I was told... again.

**NORMAL**

" Girls, it's nice to see you're all grown up and ready to become a fairy. It seems just yesterday you guys were 6 and already fighting your first ememy. But we have a problem." She told the three. They looked at each other and back a Miss f.

"What is it? Did we do something wrong?" Cece asked.

"Oh, no, you guys haven't done anything wrong... it's... it's..."

"Spit it out!" Claire said.

"It's just that, you three are indanger."

"When aren't we in danger? Who wants the trianguler power now?" Paige asked.

"The trix are still alive."

"Oh, we knew that."

"You did, what didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to make a big deal, and all the students find out that they are alive... It's just to much... uh... panic."

"Exactly... that's my point...that's why only the teachers and I know."

"Actully Miss F, a student here knows, and a couple boys at Red Fountian know to." Paige and Claire said. Miss Faragonda, and Megan stared at the two.

"You see, our roomate, Katy... she well, is in a pretending to be someone she isn't, her name is Frost, she's Icy's daughter, but she ran away from her."

"Yeah, and Darcey, I have know idea what happened to her, but she ended up having like... I don't know, but a lot of kids. And I have know idea about Stormy, but they are all around our age, and they all of to these schools, some of them are good and nice, but some are bad, and they are planning, with the trix, away to get us. they are still after the power."

Miss Faraganda stared at Paige and Claire, as they knew more then she did.

"Okay? Well, I had you three called down here to tell you that, and guys need to get ready, there going to come any day now, maybe even sooner. Now I want you to go back to your dorms... scram! Don't tell anyone else... Tell Katy, I want to talk to her... Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for spelling errors, no time to prof read, but I hardly even ever have time to prof read. So, sorry. Oh and Halloween would've been a week ago tomorrow, so happy "late" halloween, hope you had a good one. For the first time, in years, the weather was nice out side for trick-or-treating, where I live.<strong>

**Anyways, this wasn't a good chapter... so, sorry for that. Also, I have a poll up so please go to my profile and check it out and vote...**

**I know I haven't updated in two weeks, i'm also sorry... If the wait for me to update takes to long, feel free to read my other stories and the stories in my favorites.**

**Now...**

**LuckyNicole98**

**Gloxinia**

**and **

**Angelique**

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**-Natty.B**


	9. 6 A Ball,Evilness,and Paige Falling Down

**Sorry I've been off the face of the earth with this story, I have been going through writers block!**

**I mean't to say this in my last chapter but forgot. They got there powers. Paige is the fairy of Hope faith, and love, Megan is the fairy of music, like musa, since she was from Musa's planet, and lastly Claire is the fairy of life and death, the other fairies got their powers to, you can look them up in the reviews... now here's the chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Weeks went by, and everything was okay. Nothing happened. It was just quiet and normal for the thriteen girls.

It was finally time for the ball, the ball with the two schools, Alfea and RedFountain. It came to fast for the three girls, they weren't ready for the ball tonight, they were way to busy waiting, waiting for the attack that was up to them to save the realm, the attack, that they were afraid of, the attack that had never came.

" Oh, what am I going to where?" Claire asked, as Paige and Cece sat on her bed as she dug throw her closet, nearly throwing all her clothes on the ground.

"Claire, you have plenty of ball gowns, just pick one." Claire stopped everything she was doing, and turned to Paige who was still sitting on the bed.

"Just pick one! JUST PICK ONE! How can I possibly pick one I mean-"

"Claire, calm down, your acting like my mother, and my sister."

"Well, how am I supose to pick one?" Claire turned back to her ballgowns and dresses that laid on the floor.

"Easy, what's you favorite color?" Megan said.

"Light purple, or blue."

Cece got out of Claire's bed and picked up all the pink, green, and other dresses that were not purple or blue of the ground.

"Okay, now which dress on the ground is your favorite?" Claire looked at Cece with an angery look, and then at the dress.

"Err... that one?" Claire pointed to a pale purple dress with a pink strape going acrossed it.

"Good choice! Are we done now?" Paige asked, still sitting on the bed, bored to death.

"Nope! We still have to pick mine out and yours!" Cece said, with a smile. Paige fell backwards on Claire's bed making her jump up.

"We are never going to finish!"

After an hour of looking for a dress for Cece and five minutes for Paige, they all had their dresses, and then they started to get ready.

Cece wore a light pink dress with a light green strip one it, and light green heels. Her hair was down and held back with light pink bobby pins and she wore green earings.

Claire, wore a purple dress with a medium pink stripe going across it. She wore matching pink heels, and her hair was strightened and had three clips in it.

Paige wore a silver dress that went a little above her knees, that had a light blue stripe going across it, and matching silver heels. Her hair was in a side pony, with a head band with a white bow in it.

They walked out of room 333 and headed down stairs to the ballroom. There where teens every inch of the middle of the room, and a few sitting down at tables at the sides. There was a pianist playing "Moonlight Sonota" and there were teens dancing elegantly to it. It was just like a real ball, but filled with teenagers.

The three walked over to the table where they saw Edana and LibertyBell sitting at.

"Hi," Paige said to the two. They smiled at them, and both replied hi.

"What are you two sitting down here for? There's specialist and fairies at every spot in .he room, you could go up and talk to." Claire spoke.

"We're just tired-" Edana said, but Paige cut them off.

"because you stayed up all night last night watching those movie's?"

They nodded.

"But it was really good, but the ending was sad, the guy died." Liberty said.

"Yeah, that's why it had said it was rated PG13 because it had very emotional parts in it." Claire said.

"Yeah, well I only read the rating, and I am over 13!"

"Okay girls, we're going to go see some other girls, we'll be back though. " Cece stood up and pulled Paige and Claire away. making Paige fall.

"Was that really nessicary?" Paige, said getting up, and losing her balence, and falling down again.

Claire and Cece start brusting out laughing at her doing that.

"Oh, nice to know I have lovely friends!" Paige got back on her feet this time when she said that.

"Sorr- Oh My GOD!" Cece said, because the whole room went dark, pitch, black dark. You couldn't even see the shape of the objects, and people by you.

"Ummm... Guys, who turned that lights out?" Some guy asked, and then a spot light shone on Paige, Claire,and Cece.

4 people appeared right infront of the three. Three girls and one boy.

"Uh... who are you?" Paige had asked slowly, feeling very astonished and weird.

One of the girls grinned evily. "We're the next generation of the trix and- is it not obvious to you girls why we are here?"

"Actually it's way to obvious! We have been waiting for days for you guys to show up! We just thought you chickened out. I guess you haven't though, and you will never get the triangular power. It was so hard for you mothers to get it from us when we were 6, and Paige was 7, what makes you think you can get it now, we're 16!" Cece spoken, with Claire hiding behind her legs, shaking, terrified o death.

"Well, and which one are you, Paige, Megan or Claire?" Another girl asked.

"I go by Cecilia now, but you can just call me Cece."

The girl stepped infront of Paige. " And you are?"

" You know, before you come and try to attack us, you should do some reseach first. I mean, a villan should know the heros name. It's rude and-"

"NAME!"

"I believe that's private information, and I don't have to give that out to you." The witches eyes were filled with anger at Paige. She grinted her teeth tighter and tighter.

"Paige, her name is Paige." Shaking Claire said, and swallowed.

"And I'm guessing your Claire? Since your the last one standing." Claire nodded her head at the witch. " Okay girls and boy, I guess it's time to kick some fairy ass!"

When the evil witch said that, she threw a energy ball at Paige, knocking her to the ground by some fairies and heros. Paige apologized to them, if she hurt them and then the three turned into there winx.

"Aww... how cute, theyhave little bug outfits." The third girl said.

"Shut up! ANd by the way, after asking me of my name, what would yours be?"

"Just like you did to my sister, 'SLILENT TREATMENT'" She yelled, and purple sound waves came out of her hands and pushed Paige to the ground.

"Seriously, today is not my day!" Paige smumbled while getting up. Another witch throw an other energy ball at her. CLaire ran infront of Paige,

"LIFE SHIELD!" A Light purple shield came out of her hands.

"You know guys," The guy started to say, "This is not a very interesting fight. Can we leave?"

"Oh shut-" One witch started but got cut off by the other witch.

"Actullay, yes, I think we've got enough information here.

* * *

><p><strong>FINSIHED! Huh, what do you think, like it? love it? hate it? Don't like it?<strong>

**Anyways, this chapter is deicated to St. Ceceila, patron saint of musicans. Today's her fest day, and since one of my characters is named after her, I might as well write this chapter for her...**

**The girl's ball out fits and winx outfits, the link for it is one my profile.**

**LuckyNicole98, and Gloxinia thanks for your reviews! I apperciate it!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	10. 7 Storming through the Dorms

**Chapter 7**

The four people who had attacked the three girls stood in a dark room. 2 pairs of Blue eyes, and a pari of brown eyes appeared through the darkness.

"Your back! How'd you do?" One of the eyes had asked. A girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped up.

"The three girls grew up good and strong, sweet and rich, but they're not as powerful as fairies."

"Thank you Anges, and what did you get from the meeting with them Belle?" The brown eyes asked.

A girl with black hair and yellow eyes stepped up.

"Mother, Megan has changed her name to Cece, and she has become the fairy of music."

"Thank you Belle, Drake?"

"Claire, has become the fairy of life and death, and she was terrified to death when she saw us appear. She is our weakest one." Said a boy with brown hair, and green eyes.

"Thanks Drake, and Narsissia?"

"Paige became the fairy of love faith and hope. Don't bother asking her questions or anything, she'll just give you a reason not to answer the question."

"So after all thses years, the girls have grew weaker, instead of stronger." One of the blue eyes said. " I believe this time, we are going to suceed!"

"Mother," Narsissia spoke, "When do should we attack?"

"Those girls are still very powerful, they will always be ready, you guys need to get some of your witchy friends for this... Once that task is complete, come back and I'll give you the next task."

_**The next day...**_

Tara sat down on the couch in room 333 watching TV, when Katy had walked into the room.

"Where is everyone?" The orange head asked. Tara looked up at her.

"Liberty is sleeping, Edana went to the libery, and I told Paige and Claire to go see a movie with Cece, with this problem with the trix.

"Oh, then what are you watch- HOLY JESUS!" Katy jumped up, anevil girl, and boy, appeared in front of her and Tara.

"Where are they?" A girl with purple hair and green eyes had asked.

"Who?" Tara asked, her voice was shaky, but she tried to stay brave. This was her first witch she ever talked to. She was scared. But who wouldn't be when people are trying to kill you?

"You know, who! Paige and Claire."

"Err... I have the right not to answer that question!"

"Oh, God! MIRRIOR TRAP!" She yelled, and Tara and Katy, got stuck into a mirrior, as if the were the reflection coming off of it. The two pounded on the mirrior, trying to get out, trying to break the glass, their magic didn't work inside there, it was a magic free zone.

The witch giggled watching the girls in the glass trying to break free. "Drake, search the place."

The boy nodded and walked into Edana and Tara's room, while Naricissa checked Paige's. Edana walked into the dorm, she notice the two girls stuck in the glass, and the noticed her. They pointed to Claire and Liberty's room. And she nodded and saw liberty lying in her bed sound asleep. She ran to the sleeping brunette, in the blue and white bed.

"Liberty, please wake up." SHe whisered softly, and sweetly while shaking her gentally. "Please."

"Well, I guess there is another girl in here." A voice spoke, Edana turned her head quickly, and saw the witch of mirriors standing in the door way.

"Please don't hurt me." She said, " I don't wanna die!" Edana back away slowly, until her back hit the wall, as Naricissa walked closer to her. She smiled big and evily at the fairy of glowing fire. Edna swallowed in fear, shaking, and the little hairs on her arm stood up. " What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was shaky, you could see fear in the teens eyes, as the evil witch appoarched her.

"Mirrior trap." The witch said softly, trying not to wake the sleeping fairy. Edana was stucked into the hand mirrior on the bedside table. She picked it up, and walked out of the room, leaving Liberty Bell behind. "Their not here Drake, but let's get out of here."

The witch snapped her fingers, and the wall mirrior that Tara and Katie were in, turned red, and black. She and Drake walked into it, still holding the hand mirrior. The two teens disappeared, into the red mirrior they walked into. And when the red and black cleared up, Tara and Katy, were no longer in there.

**Room 101**

Christy looked in the bathroom mirrior fixing her hair, and it turned black and red. And 3 girls stepped out. Christine ran out of the bathroom, screaming her guts out.

"Thanks Narricissa for making that portal for us to pass though." Belle said. Naricissa nodded her head, smiled.

"now let's go search the apartment for those three girls, I'll stay here and hold the portal opened."

"Chis, calm down, stop screaming, you were probably imaging things." Katalynn said, trying to calm the girl down, when Agnes and Belle had walked into the room. "AW!"

"SILENCE!" Belle yelled, the girls stopped screaming, from the spell Belle had cast.

"Now, listen, we are searching for Cece, Claire, and Paige, where are they?" Agnes asked. Belle tapped her on the shoulder.

"They can't talk."

"Oh, yeah, I fogot, you search the dorm, I'll watch the girls, and make sure none of them leave."

Belle searched every room in the dorm, and came back.

"Their not here either." Belle told Anges, she nodded. " Okay, if you ever want to talk again, into the bathroom! Singal file line, that's means every one of you. NOW!"

All the fairies walked into the bathroom, and were pushed into the red and black mirrior.

* * *

><p><strong>971 words in one day and I'm ready to go to bed, even though it's 6:30! I was going to update tomorrow, but since it's thanks giving in my country, I probably won't have time. And so HAPPY EARLY U.S THANKSGIVING!<strong>

**Another thing is, that there is a poll that I would be so THANKFUL for if you voted!**

**Another thing I wouls be THANKFUL for is to the person who reviewed...**

**WinxclubDiaries**

**And I am also THANKFUL for the ones who are going to review. Feedback is nice. ALWAYS NICE!**

**-Natty.B**


	11. 8 Missing

**Chapter 7**

_**A week after those couple girls got kidnapped...**_

Beatrice sat down on the couch of her dorm room, and took a sip of her spoon full of warm stu. Steam rose from the bowl to her cheaks filled with the sweat smell of goodness. She sighed. It just wasn't as good as her mothers newt stu. She missed her family so much. She took on more sip, and placed the spoon back into the hot bowl and set it on the table, as the soup warmed the inside of her throat.

Gwen walked into the room, she smelled the stu, that filled the whole room with it's smell.

"What died in here?" Gwen asked, wrickling her nose and looking around the room.

"Oh, nothing it's this dumb soup that I got from the cathatria. It's not very good."

"Oh, well the smell isn't svery good either, it's horrible, anyways, has Thalia came back?" Bea just shook her head side to side.

"We can't keep covering for her, where could she be? She's been gone for about a week now."

"Bea, I think it's time to tell Griffen, pretty soon, people are going to start wondering." Beatrice shook her head again to what Gwen said.

"We can't she left us a note, saying to cover for her, and she'll be back soon, we made a commitment!"

"But not every promise can be kept. This is for our safety, and Thalia's. She is our friend, if something happens to her then I can never forgive myself, I'm sorry Beatrice, but I'm tellins Miss Griffen." Gwen walked out of the dormroom, leaving Beatrice alone.

_**At Alfea... **_

_**Room 333**_

Librety sat on the couch as the three girls stared at her. SHe looked at her hands that were folded on her lap, and sighed.

"Liberty Bell, you are the only one who knows what happened to them, come on, think! Long, hard, and deep about this, what do you remember." Cece asked looking angery. The only wittness they had had about this situation, can't remember anything. She was frusterated.

"All I remember was that I was talking to Tara, Edana and Katy. Katy had said something about Miss Faragonda wanting to talk to her and she had to go, so she left. ABout five minetues later, Edana finshed her book, and needed to get a new one so she went to the library, and then since almost everyone left, I wanted to take a nap, so I did. That's all I remember, as I told you, I was sleeping!"

"We know Liberty, sorry we are putting so much pressure on you, we have hardly gotten any sleep since the disappearence of the 8 girls, we have no clues or anything. Do you happen to remember the dream you had?" Softly and calmly, Paige said.

Liberty, looked back at her hands and closed her eyes softly, and opened softly. She took a long deep breath, and thought as hard as she could, closed her eyes again, but hard, she squised them hard and hard. She knew that she was the only key to the disappereance of the two girls. It was up to her, she breathed hard, and opened her eyes, and sighed, and looked at the three girls.

"I remember I was in a tv show, it was about three good sister witches. They were the charmed ones. I was someone they were trying to save. I was in there house, and two people appeared through a mirrior. They were after me. Their faces were a blur to me, they tried to take me away, but Edana apeared into the dream, one of the people who were after me, took her in a mirror, and I can't remember anything else, I'm sorry."

"No, that's perfect. Your dream probably has to do with the kiddnapping. Sometimes you can here stuff outside of your dreams, and that will pop into the dream, and kind of mess it up." Paige said. " Liberty, we need you to stay away from mirrors for now, we will be back."

The three walked out of the dorm and rushed to Miss Faragonda's room, she was in the doorway as the girls appoarched it.

"Girls, I was just coming to get you." She said, " Please come in I have some news for you."

The girls walked in and sat on the couch.

"Miss. F, we have some important news. We think we know what happened." Claire said. Miss Faragonda had a concerned look on her face.

"Continue," She said as she took her seat in her chair behind her desk.

"The next generation of the trix, they took them." Cece yelled. The Headmisstress, smiled.

"That's what I was thinking. The three girls have been missing at CloudTower, and so has on of the boys at RedFountain, those four are all the trix's children. Another girl was taken form cloud tower to, we think she mght have something to do with this to, even though she isn't a trix child, we think they are using her to help. We are going to have a meeting here, tonight, Saladin, Codatora, Griffin and I have called for this problem. Please some to the library tonight We need you three there, and we will talk about more of what we know.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait wasn't that long was it? 1123/11-12/3/11, About ten days. **

**Anyways sorry for spelling errors, and I hope you enjoyed. I don't know when I'll update next. I'm trying to finish this in March, maybe April, or even soon. **

**What's going to happen next? Give me your opinions of what you think in a review! I already know what, I just want to see what you guys think.**

**THANK YOU TIME!**

**XSTARFIGHTERX, WInxClubDiaries, and Anon 34, thanks you three alot! I LOVE you guys! Please review guys, comments are awesome!**

**Check out my poll on my profile, it's about this story, so check it out please... With sprinkles on top!**

**-Natty.B**


	12. 9 Claire Why?

**Chapter 9**

_**Meeting...**_

**Claire's POV**

I sat down in Miss Faragonda's office. It was all the teachers from the three schools, us, and the roommates of the ones who went missing. It was just to many people, teachers and students, in just one small room, but the teens in this room need to know what happen to there room mates and what on earth was going on, and that this whole thing involes around us three.

Miss Faragonda said the same stuff as she said to us three earlier. It was longer and boring though. I almost fell asleep, I would've if Paige and Cece, would stop poking me, everytime I close my eyes. Why aren't they tired though? The three of us have hardly slept since the little accident. They were wide awake. I just don't know how they did it.

The meeting was finnaly over all the teachers left the room, I followed behind, but Cece grabbed my shirt pulling me back.

"Stop pulling on me!" I commanded.

"Well, why are you leaving?" Cece asked me, I looked at her like she was a idiot, " Claire, you need to pay attenion in meetings like this, we need o stay in here. Now sit back down, we have to get to know everyone in this room, and we are going on a mission to save the missing ones, not the evil missing ones but the good ones, got it? Good."

Lovely, it was ten at night, I have hardly slept in over a week and now I have to talk to two witches, some specialist that I have already met, Liberty Bell, Paige, and Cece. How fun.

"I don't see the point of us doing this." I said, softly, everyone in the room looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Jasson asked me, everyone agreed.

"Save the girls, I mean why do we have to do it? Their the ones who got themselves kidnapped."

"Claire, we know that, but we still need to help them, it's techically our fault that they went missing, not their's. They were trying to protect us, and look what happened? It's our fault our friends are in trouble," Paige stood up and said, " our fault they are probably being torched, our fault that they are probably dying, our fault that they are needy, and must I continue. And since this is partly your fault, I don't understand why you don't want to help them, they are our friends, that were trying to protect us, and because of that, they have been kidnapped. Have a heart Claire. Please!"

Cece stood up.

"She's right, Claire, and I bet everyone in this room believes that. It's our fault and our job to save them, we got them into this mess, and I know that Paige and I are going to get them out, but are you?" She said. " Come on Paige,We have some lives to save."

The two started to head to the door, and on of the witches stood up.

"Wait," The blonde witch said, " This isn't your fault either, and no one is really pointing fingers, well I'm not. Anyway our friend was part of the kidnapping, it's partly our fault to, let us help you." The other witch stood up behind her and nodded.

"Okay," Cece said softly, "Come on."

Then one of the boys stood up.

"Paige, I know you and Cece want to do this alone, but if I don't go with you I could get into some serious trouble with your mother and father, I have to go with you."

"Okay, Kyle, you can come." Then the other boys, stood up. " Okay, before we go through this, anyone who wishes to come can come."

Paige was obviously getting annoyed by this. Everyone besides me got up, and went with the two girls. I just stayed seated in the room.

_**On Ship...**_

**Paige's POV**

Us nine aboarded the ship. Claire is my best, best best friend in the whole entire usnivse, why did she have to stay behind? why did she have to be selfish?

Kish, Jasson, Chale, and Kyle, were at the front of the ship controling it, and the two witches and us three fairies were sitting in the seats. I stared out the window as the ship stared to fly, and looked at the school. All the students and teachers stood outside, and watched, besides, Claire, I could see her looking out the window of our dorm, which she should be here in this plane.

The people grew smaller and smaller, as we got higher. Soon I couldn't even see them anymore and we took off, into the sky, and above the clouds.

About an hour went by and I was still staring out the window. When Megan tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Paige, we're here." She said. I got up from my seat and walked out of the ship with the others.

* * *

><p>Sad... Claire really needs to think...<p>

Anyways I want to say I will not update until I go on Christmas Break, but that isn't really that long, just one more week of school. So about 7,8,or 9 days... You can wait that long, you've done it before...

I have apoll up that I would love if you'd vote for it! And also if you are **LuckyNicole98**, **Roxy Fan 4 ever**, **Anon34**, or** Gloxinia**, thanks a lot for your reviews, and if any of you haven't voted, please do so.

Reviews are AWESOME! No matter what they say... so please review, say what ever you feel. I don't really care if you say something incredibly stupid, or mean, or nice... I just care that you took the time to review!

Lollypops and gummybears...

Natty.B


	13. 10 Searching

**Okay before you began remember that the girls have powers that come with the triangular power, they are said in chapter fifteen...**

_The most powerful one is the oldest of the three, she holds the power of seeing through walls, appearing to create magical things and transportation. The second is the youngest she holds the power of conjuring and invisibility, and the last is the middle she sadly holds the power of healing only._

**Okay, so here's the next chapter... I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The nine stepped out of the ship into the grass, of an empty field. The breeze blew softly, and the tall grass blew with it. The area was abanded and prairie like. It was like the middle of nowhere.

"Are you girls sure that this is the place?" Kyle asked, looking around, seeing the samething every spot. Nothing was different. It was just all the same. It look like no one had been there for years, and this was not even on the map of Magix.

" Yes," Cece said. She was certain, and Paige agreed.

"We just have to find the secret magic entrince. It will take us underground, and they should be there."

"But what if they aren't?" Chale said confused, like everyone else that was there.

"Yeah, how do you even know that there is a secret entince?" Beatrice ask crossly.

"We just do guys! Have some faith!" Paige said.

Paige and Cece look around, even though everything was the same in this prairie land. But they knew the entrince was there, but just where? Cece and Paige walked around, and told everyone else to do the same, and to shout if they saw anything.

Gwen was walking in the tall grass and tripped on something. She got up and tried to wipped the grass stains off of it, but it didn't work, but instead, she noticed a tree stomp, which she had tripped over.

"Hey, guys!" Gwen yelled, "I, uh, think I have found something that's weird for around here!"

The eight ran towards Gwen.

"A tree stomp? Really?" Kish said, and Gwen nodded.

"Well, it is something that's bazarre for around here," Liberty said," I mean there isn't any trees around here, just grass."

"Paige, san you see if there's anything down there?" Cece asked Paige nodded.

"Yeah, there's definitly somebody down there, but I don't know who."

**UNDERGROUND**

"Icy, they're here," Stormy said standin up from the dirt ground, " I can sense the triangular power being used, and it's strong."

Icy gave an evil smirck, as she looked at the fairies held in their cage.

"Perfect, I knew they would be here sooner or later, get there kids and Thalia. The next part of our plan is about to begain."

Stormy nodded her pale face, and walked out of the room into another underground room, where Darcey and the five were. Stormy whispered that is was time to all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short and at a cliffhanger. Sorry about that... but don't worry I'm hopefully I'm going to make the next chapter longer... I just wanted to leave some more trouble and all that into the story... I'll try to update soon!<strong>

Okay now for thank you's...

**Anon34, ****WinxCLubDiaries, LuckNicole98...**

**And _Anon34_ yes I am in LOVE with Superman**

**And** **_LuckyNicole98 _there is going to be around 25 chapters, at least there should be around there...**

**Hope you liked...**

**Oh, and I am co writing a story called _UnDiscovered_****it would be awesome if you guys read it!**

**Unicorns and CandyCanes...**

**Natty.B**


	14. 11 Battle With Thaila

**Chapter 11**

"Watch your step," Cece said as she lead everyone down a steep slope of dirt, in a dark underground tunnel, but as soon as she said that, Paige slipped and rolled down the whole slope.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot Cece," The blonde said standing up, covered with dirt all over her, everyone started to burst out laughing.

"Oh, your welcome! Now let's keep walking."

They all continued walking in the dirt tunnel. They came to a light that was ahead of them. They all started running towards it, and they came to a room, filled with cages with the missing fairies held as prisioners inside, they were all laying on the ground.

"Oh, my God," Beatrice said looking at all the fairies laying down in the dirt ground.

"Oh my God is right," A voice said coiming from a dark tunnel, the person who spoke stepped into the room, revealing that she was Thaila, " Hello, Bea, Gwen, nice to see you two again, but I thought I told you two to cover for me, not come and find me."

"Well, sorry Thalia but honsetly, we can't cover for you for weeks, people have been wanting to see you, and teachers are wanting your homwork, which we can't do if we weren't in your class, and we also have lives," Gwen said clossly.

"Well, you two are not my friends anymore," Thaila said, and shot a purple energy blast at both Gwen and Beatrice, they fell to the ground. They both cried in pain, and couldn't get up," You know, once you join the trix, it's amazing how much more powerful they can make you."

"THALIA STOP!" Paige shouted at her, " What Gwen and Beatrice had told us about you, made you seem nice, and a good witch, not some girl who would come an join the darkside just like that!"

The others agreed with Paige. They three fairies transformed and the guys took out their weapons, they were all ready to fight, besides Beatrice and Gwen, who lied on the ground, injured.

"Oh, so some pixies, and some dumb little boys in uniforms and weapons, going to try to stop me?"

Blue lights surrounded Liberty and she appeared behind Thalia, she hit her in the head and the witch fell to the ground.

"Don't ever call me and my friends pixies and little boys again."

Once they were all sure Thalia was unconious, they all ran to Gwen and Bea.

"Are you two okay?" Jasson asked, helping Beatrice up.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright, how about you Gwen?"

"I'm fine, but uh guys, I don't think that was the end of the battle," Gwen said pointing to unother then Naricissa, Belle, Agnes, and Drake.

"We were wondering whenever you losers were going to show up." Belle said looking at her black painted finger nails.

"Well, we are sorry to have kept you waiting, but we want our friends back!" Cece said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things we want, that we never get, there's a lot of things we need that we never get. It's life, and your friends aren't going to serve much longer, there magic is draining every second, making us stronger every second, soon enough your friends aren't going to have magic and they will be weak, once that happens those bars won't have any magic to take and feed to us, it's going to start sucking their insides to the outside, til there is nothing left, pretty cool cage isn't it?" Agnes said, and smiled.

"Pretty gross cage," Liberty blurted out.

"Yeah, but it still makes us more powerful then all of you guys combined," Drake said.

"Okay, enough chit-chating," Paige said, " Boy's you take care of Drake, and us girls will take care of the witches."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Duh Dun! (scary piano music playing in the back ground) What's going to happen next... The huge battle! Sorry about the cliff hanger, and that it's a short chapter. I'm planning on making the next long.<strong>

**Thank you to the following user names...**

Roxy fan 4 ever  
>WinxClubDiaries<br>Gloxinia  
>LuckyNicole98<br>Anon 34

**Thanks a bunch! I can't wait to update for you guys! And so I'll do one of my weird sincerelys today since feel like it...**

Maple syrup and coffee beans,

Natty.B


	15. 12Gone Part 1

**Merry Christmas 2011! Hope you have a good one, here is your x-mas gift from me to you...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"SOUND WAVE!" Cece screamed, and green sound waves were aimed towards the evil witches, not Gwen and Bea. The three fell to the ground.

"LIGHTING BOLT!" Gwendolyn shouted, the three witches were down and out, for a while.

"Well, that was easy," Liberty said.

"Yeah, but we stil have Drake," Paige, said, "Come on let's help the boys!"

All of the boys were down, just one was standing, Chale, the brother of Drake... the good son. Sparks flew from the swords scratching against eachother, making a loud, unplesant sqeaking sound. The girls covered their ears, from the glass breaking shirck. Both of the boys were powerful, but one boy was more powerful. Chale tried to keep his sword up, but he just couldn't.

The girls couldn't watch, it was all to scary for them, Beatrice was theony one watching. She ran and jumped and pushed Drake off of Chale, who was about to get his head chopped off. Bea quickly got off ofDrake and ran off of him back to the girls. The fall made Drake hit his head on the hard dirt ground, and he was then in a coma. The witch didn't want to use her powers, since they were underground, and an earthquake would just make the problem worse then it already was.

"Well, it looks like we're finished here," Cece said, " Let's get the girls out of the cage things, and wake up the other boys."

As the girls ran to the fairies in cages, three other people walked into the room, Icy, Darcey, and Stormy, but none of them noticed them, they were too busy with the fairies, and their other half of their rescue team that was hurt.

Paige, turned and saw the three getting ready to attck on LibertyBell and Gwen that were trying to get Edana out of the cage.

Paige qiuckly flew to them as fast as she could.

"WALL OF FAITH!" She yelled, and a shield blocking the power aimed at the three.

Cece had gotten the boys to wake up when they heard Paige yell, they ran to that area of the underground room.

"Nice to see you guys again... where's the other one? Uh Claire I beieve her name was?" Stormy spoke

"I am right here!" A voice spoke, everyone turned around and saw her, Claire standing there.

"Uh, I have a question," Libertybell said, "Um... How many rounds of fighting are there going to be, because we have some fairies, kind of like, dying in those cages at the moment. And I think it's time for us to, uh, you know save them..."

"Yeah, I kind of hate to amitt it, but she has a point, is this the final batel?" Kish said looking at the trix.

The three al gave an evil grin. They had this whole thing all planed out. They knew exactly what was going to happen to their team, they knew that they were going to fail, but that was all part of the plan, their evil mastermind plan, to get the triangular power, and they were all sure this time they were going to get it, they were more powerful then they were back when they first tried to get the power, and they failed badly and had lost to 6 and 7 year olds. But this time they were going to get it, and not fail their boss.

"If you guys want those fairies over there so badly, go ahead you can have them!" Darcey said, she raised the bars to all of the cages, " They were just to get you all to come down here anyway. They're useless now."

The fairies fell to the ground, but they were still injured and hurt.

"Tke them and go, we're done with all of you," Icy said, they all went to the fairies. All the boys pick up two faires and carried them over their shoulder, and LibertyBell carried the last fairy lefft over.

"Don't forget this witch, the spell already faded away, she's useless as well," Gwen picked up Thalia, and they all headed out of the underground, and THe three witches pulled back Paige, Claire, and Cece, having the others not notice it. And locked them in the cages.

"You thought we'd let the three of you go away so fast? We need to catch up, it's been son long now!" Stormy said to the three girls.

_**Back at Alfea...**_

The ship had landed in the yard of the school, Ms. Faragonda was standing outside waiting for them with the rest of the teachers of the three schools. Everyone got out of the ship and ran to the teachers.

"Ms Faragonda, ," Tara screamed running off of the ship.

"What is it?"

"Paige, Claire, Cece," Sera said.

"What about the three girls?"

"They have been taken," Katy said.

"By the Trix!" Sabrinana said finishing Katy's sentince.

's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, " Jasmine said, " Have them explain, we weren't exactly there when this happened!"

Jasmine pointed to the ones who were part of the resue team.

"Okay, uh," Spoke Kyle, " Well, uh, I don't know how we didn't see it, they just wen't on the ship when we were taking off, and we didn't want to go back without help!"

"Well, thank goodness you guys didn't go back, it was dangerous enough that I sent you to retrive the fairies. But in the mean time until we do get them back, all of you are to stay here, it's safer for you guys to stay at one building. I know exactly what we are going to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well no time to prof read, so sorry about that, my L key is a little sticky lately, and it only works if I push down hard on it so there might be a lot of missing L's in there...<strong>

**Merry Christmas! I hope you got everything you wanted!**

**Roxy fan 4 ever**  
><strong>winxcubdiaries<strong>  
><strong>LuckyNicole98<strong>  
><strong>Anon 34<strong>  
><strong>Gloxinia<strong>

**thanks you guys a lot for your reviews! I hope you guys have an amazing Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays**

**Natty.B**


	16. 13 Call

**Okay, Just a little FYI, like usual I didn't have time to prof read... and I have had sticky keys on my key board which it really odd since I don't eat or drink anything near my laptop... maybe because it's been used a lot... idk. So yeah, try your best to figure out what the word is, and if you are lucky all my keys worked when I typed this chapter... if there's other spelling errors that don't relate to sticky keys, then it's a typo... So sorry about that... This chapter is mainly talking, or dialog, because I felt like it... and I couldn't think of how to write this chapter! **

**Anyway Happy New Years eve! About 5 more hours my time til, January! Let's hope 2012 would be a good year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Johanna covered herself in her sisters blankets. Even though she hated Paige, she missed her, very much. The smell of her room smelled just like her, but it only made her miss her more. She buried her head into the pillows and more blankets Paige had on her bed. Paige had been gone to Alfea for about a month. She hadn't seen her since.

The phone rang. Jo jumped out of Paige's bed and ran to the phne. She was the kind of person who always loved to answer the phone.

"Hello," Johanna said over the phone, " This is the Solorian Palace Princess Johanna speaking."

'Well Hello Princess," A female voice said over the speaker, " I'm Ms. Faragonda from Alfea, I need to talk to your parents."

"OMG! Paige is in trouble is she?" Johanna asked getting all excited.

"No, Jhanna, but can I speak to your parents?"

"If she isn't in trouble, then what happened what did she do? Did she die or something?"

"No Johanna, but can I speak to one of your parents?"

"What happened!"

"Princess Johanna can I PLEASE speak to your parents!"

Ms. Faragonda was getting very frustrated with Johanna.

"Not until you tell me what Paige did!"

"Please child, I don't have the time for this, I need to talk to your parents!"

"Please old Lady, can you say a sentence that doesn't have anything to do with talking to my mom and dad?"

"Yes I do, and I know a lot more words then you, now PLEASE for the love of Pete, CAN I PLEASE TALK TO YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH PAIGE! WHAT DID SHE DO! I HAVE TO KNOW!"

"You do not have the right to know until your mom and dad know! Something has came up and I need to speak to your parents asap!"

"Thank you, nice to know you can say a sentince without asking me that. But I need to know what Paige did, did she get a detention?"

Ms Faragonda got so fed up with Johanna and rudely hung up the phone, and called the palace in Sparks.

"Hello?" A voice said over the phone.

"Yes, can I speak to either the king or queen, this is Ms. Faragonda from Aflea, and I need to speak to them about Claire."

"Oh, what did the evil person do?" a vice said.

"Uh who is this?"

"This is Claire's little brother, I'm Tommy!"

"Oh, uh Tom I need to talk to your parents."

"Well, uh, they're busy at the moment, but I'd love to give a message! What did Claire do?"

"Uh, just have them call me back Tom, okay?"

"NO! What did she do?"

"Tom, she didn't do anything, I just need to talk to them, please let them know!"

"Well, your a mean old lady! Why should I tell them when you wont tell me why I need to tell them!"

"It's hard to explain to a child now please! I don't have the patients to fight with another kid!"

"TELL ME! I must know!"

Poor Faragonda hung up again. This time she called the cottage in Liphea.

"Hello," Anther voice said.

"Hello, this is Ms Faragonda from Alfea, may I please talk to the parents of Ceceila." Ms Faragonda said frustatedly.

"Yes, Ms. F, it's me Flora what's wrong?"

"Well, it's nice to finally hear from a parent. Cece, Claire, and Paige, have been kidnappeed by the trix again. I need you to get ahold of Stella and Bloom, and can you please come down here to help?"

"Yes Ms.F, I'll be there soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so remember my sticky keys, if there were any missing numbers, it's mostly messed up on my "," and my "o" keys, they only work if I press down hard, but other keys stick every so often...<strong>

**So once again sorry about the keys and spelling errors, and the short chapter... Thanks you to ****roxy fan 4 ever, ****Ilovefanfictionsomuch ****Anon 34 ****WinxClubDiaries, and ****luckynicole98, thanks guys a lt!**

**I'll try to update soon, but just about three things to tell you guys...**

**Okay, however sent in Agnes, I keep meaning to say this, but awesome name for an evil witch... Agnes is like a very religious name, so everytime I time that in the story, I always laugh, she's the opposite! I don't know what the name means though, I just know it's a religious name.**

**The is a poll up, it's actually been out since like October, so please feel free to vote for it you don't have to if you don't want to...**

**And another thing, is the the user WinxClubFan89 and I are co writing an stry together, call "Undiscovered" feel free to check it out...**

**Happy New Years Eve!**

**Natty.B**


	17. 14  Bff's fight, it's life

**Chapter 14**

The three girls hung from chains on the wall, instead of cages like the others. The underground place was cold and dark then it was when they all arrived.

"What are we going to do?" Cece asked.

"I don't know, what did we do last time we were chained to walls?" Asked Paige.

"Uh, I don't remember."

"Me either!"

The girls hung in silence, and Claire looked at Paige's bracelet with the letters WWJD printed on it.

"What would Justin Bieber do," Claire said. Paige and Megan both turned their heads and looked at Claire.

"What?"

"What would Justin Bieber do, that's what's printed on Paige's bracelet, so what would he do?"

Paige ad Cece looked at eachother from what Claire had just said. The two hated Justin, they didn't mind a few of his songs, but other then that, they disliked him.

"Uh, Claire, I'm sorry to brust your bubble, but my bracelet stands for what would Jesus do, not what Justin Beiber would do, and I would never even where a bracelet that had said that."

"Yeah, " Cece added, " and also if it said what would Justin Beiber do, it wold be WWJBD not WWJD, okay?"

"okay, but still what would he do?"

"He would sing loud and hope a bunch of girls could hear him so they can come screaming and follow his voice," Cece said, " and no before you say anythingg Claire, we are not going to do that."

"Oh fine, have it your way."

" does anyone have like a cell phone or something on them?" Cece asked.

"Cece, I don't think we would have service down here and I can't even reach my pocket. My hands are above my hands and I can't move them down," Paige said.

"Fudge!" Cece said, but only she didn't say fudge, she said something else.

"Don't say that word!" Paige yelled, " seriously, you are the child of someone who is so nice and sweet, and you say those words."

"I'm not her daughter, she adopted me."

"Same thing," Claire said, " you are still her daughter, and you have been her daughter, for more that half of your life."

" Okay, just leave me alone, I'm just stressed out that I have got my powers taken away and I am hanging on a wall, my feet don't even touch the ground, and my arms hurt."

"Mine do to, I just wish I had stayed at Alfea, i could've avoided all of this." Said Claire.

"You know I wish you had stayed at Alfea to, if you would have stayed at Alfea, the trix wouldn't have wanted us, they wanted the three of us together, not just two of them, if you would have stayed we wouldn't be here, we would be free!" Cece spoke, in a more agressive tone.

" You know maybe I should've if I knew you were going to act like this!" Claire started to raise her voice as well.

" I'm just saying that if you didn't come we wouldn't be in this whole mess, it's your fault!"

"My fault? My fault! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO HATO COME AND SAVE THOSE FAIRIES!"

" WELL THEY NEEDED O BE SAVED!"

Paige just hung in the middle of them very annoyed of them fighting on top of her.

"THEY COULD HAVE SAVED THEMSELF, THEY'RE FAIRIES AS WELL!"

"THEIR POWERS WERE TAKEN AWAY JUST LIKE OURS!"

"WELL THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF WE CAME TO SAVE THEM!"

"CLAIRE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO HELP US SAVE THEM!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET PUNISHED, LIKE THIS!"

"WELL YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND, UNLESS YOU REALLY AREN'T THEIR FRIEND AT ALL!"

"uh, excuse..." Paige tried to talk, but the girls just kept yelling over her and ignoring her, " YOU GUYS!"

"SHUT UP PAIGE! WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSTAION HERE!" The two both yelled.

"THIS IS NOT A CONVERSATION, THIS IS A FIGHT, THAT, I LITTERALLY DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF!"

"Gee, Paige, you don't have to yell," Claire said.

"Well, yelling is the only way to get you to talk pay attention to me, you guys are suppose to be friends!"

"Well, honestly, I don't want to be friends with her if she doesn't like help out her friends, that's not a friend at all!" Cece said.

* * *

><p>A lot of dialog because I felt like it... sorry for spelling errors... I just quick read it, and I wanted to update because I have to go back to school tomorrow, so yeah...<p>

Hope you liked, I don't know the next time I can update so let's see how it goes...

Gloxinia and Anon34 you know what I'm telling you guys... THANK YOU!

Oh and if you do not know what Cece said when she said fudge, it's the f**k, I don't like to say that word so that's why I have fudge written down

Bread and bracelets

Natty.B


	18. 15 1st Day Back

**Chapter 15**

Edana sat on the couch in room 333, she grabbed the book off of the coffee table, and opened it to the first page. I was one of the books she had gotten from the library the day she was kidnapped, Magic Is In The Heart. The title had interrested her very much, she didn't even read the back of the cover to get an idea of what the story was about. Just some reason that title was very interesting.

_Are you a fairy?_ The first sentence read. _Do you want to be a fairy, and have magical powers? Well you do. It's just deep down in your heart. That's why most fairies have big hearts. _

_If you are a fairy, or you know a lot abou fairies, you might have heard of the Winx, right? The six powerful fairies who had saved thousands of people, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla, and sometimesRoxy, a friend of the club._

Tara walked into the room with LibertyBell and Katy right behind her. The three were all talking about Claire, Paige and Cece, how they were going to save them, and about the winx coming. They were actaully going to meet the famous were excited, and yet sad.

Edana closed the book as she sat it down back on the table. She turned and faced the girls.

"Hey," Katy said to Edana, " what are you reading?"

"A book, that I got from the Library called magic is in the heart."

"Oh,"

"Isn' that the book about the winx?" Liberty asked her friend.

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Katy said, as she cluapsed on the couch, landing right next to Edana.

"We know. But the winx are going to be here soon and they will know what to do!"

**Room 101**

Jade, Jasmine, and Christy sat on the couch of their dorm. They were exhusted. First night back. They all couldn't sleep last night. Not one person in that whole dorm. They were afraid for their roommate, Christy's cousin, and the other girl.

Sera and Sabrinia had, walked into the room, throwing their bookbags on the ground, loaded with homework , like the others, from missing school for so long when they were down underground, trapped in a horrible cage. The two walked two the three, and had sat down.

"First day back and we have like a thousand assiments!" Sera complained, she didn't like homework too much, like almost every other kid in the universe. " I mean, we could have been dead by now, but they don't care! They just care about homework. What's the point of homework anyways. I mean it's just another thing to waste time, and all."

"Oh, it's not that bad... and it's not like it's due tomorrow. Miss Faragonda said we have as much time as we want, as long as we do get it done," said Jade.

Before the girls knew it, Katalynna bust through the doors, and threw her book bag on the ground.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sabrinia asked the hurried girl.

"The winx are here, Miss Faragonda wants us in her offfice asap!"

The six girls, ran out of the room, down the hall to Miss F's office, to see the girls from room 333, the specialist, and three members of the winx.

**Underground**

Silence ran through out the under ground cave, with Claire and Cece's little arguement, I mean big aruement. Those two just couldn't stop fighting, and Paige was litterally, in the middle of it, being stuck between the two. All you could hear is nothing...

Echos came through the cave. The three looked at eachother, confoused. Wha is going on? Are the trix coming back? Just what?

Voices got louder, and shadows of people appeared. Then the people had revealed their selves. It was the gang, including the good Thalia, and Stella, Bloom and Flora, all there to rescue them. They had untied them and set them free, and snuck out, without the trix knowing.

* * *

><p>I don't think there is any spelling errors, but all well if there is. I'm not good at spelling. Anyway, you guys are lucky I updated this weekend, not next!<p>

Lala and Arey, was the person who reviewed, that i didn't thank in my a/n, so thanks! Oh and Anon34, I loved your signature!

Bread and um... grapes? IDK...

-Natty.B


	19. Chapter 16 A Pixie Mystery

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I've been working on this chapter since last update. It's not the best, but I do seem a little proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 16**

The three girls had returned, and the three winx girls had gone back home. It was quiet between the three, complete silence, Claire and Cece can't talk to each other, because right now, they absoulity hate each other, and Paige is quiet when she's around those to because she doesn't want to get into the whole mess, she kind of had enough of it. The girls were drifting apart, slowly falling into the trix's trap to gain their power, but of course they didn't realize that, all they knew is that they were adventually going to come after them.

The other girls in both room 333 and 101 were tired with all this nonsense. They couldn't take it any more. Best friends aren't supose to fight! They aren't! The group just went to Ms. Faragonda, hopeing she can fix this whole mess.

"Well this doesn't sound like the girls at all." Miss F said after the girls explain the whole situation to the headmisteress.

"Exaclty, and we need you to fix it!" Liberty said, with her arms folded across her chessed.

"Well, there's nothing I can really do about it," she said, every one sigh. " But, I need you all to go on a mission with the specialist, the three witches you guys had met, and the three girls."

"what is it?"

"The pixies of Pixie Village. One of them has gone name is Junie. I need you to get the girls and meet me outside, and I would give you more insturcutions and details about the mission. Now run along, hurry."

The girls did what Miss Faragonda had said. Ran to their rooms and had gotten the three, girls. Even though Claire, and Cece didn't even want to look at eachother, they had to force the two out of the room, carring the two by their arms and legs, to outside, where Miss Faragonda stood, with Gwen, Beatrice, the good Thaila, and the specialist they had met.

"As I told you girls, but not a you three, and the witches here, Pixie Village needs your help. One of them has gone missing her name is Junie. All the pixies are there and will give you all the imformation you need. I need you all to find them, and bring them back safely. All of you be careful. I am counting on you."

Miss F. told the group. They had all nodded and abourded the red fountain ship. They all flew through the clouds above Magix. Trees pasted, so many of them. It seemed to be like they weren't moving at all because all the could see was tree tops, but they were moving, and they had finally arrived at pixie village.

Everyone got off of the ship. Pixies were playing, but they weren't as happy and joyful as they usally are, since one of them has disappeared. It was like almost all the life was stucked out of Pixie Village. Saddness was in every pixie spirit. But they all kepted their heads up and did their jobs, and played.

Ninfea, the guarden of Pixie Village came out of her house, and flew to the girls and boys who had just arrived.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here," The pixie spoke.

"No problem," Kish said, " we heard about your pixie problem, with Junie going missing, and we are happy to help."

"Well, I'm glad you are happy to help us. We have know idea what has happened to the pixie of glass. Lat night she as here, and then this morning, she has disappered. Please, please find her."

"We will try our best to find her!" The good Thalia spoke with convidence.

"Thank you, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me and the other pixies of Pixie Village, we all appreciate it very much!"

"No problem!" They all replied to the pixie.

Ninfea showed them around pixie village, to get to Junie's home. When they all finally got there, they didn't know what to do next. They all couldn't get inside, it was to small. What were they going to do?

"Um... Miss Ninfea," Jade started. " How are we going to get in her house?" Ninfea smiled.

"That's a good question. Now I can only help the fairies, you kind witches and specialist have to stay out." The guarden pixie took out a bag, which had seemed tiny to the fairies, specialist, and the witches, she reached her hand in there, and pulled out some dust, which she then sprinkled it on all the fairies, making them shrink. " Now it only works for a couple of minutes, so I'd go in now and look fastly, but carefully."

Ninfea, left the group alone, and than the fairies walked into the house. Claire, and Cece, were still fighting, and didn't say a word.

Katy and Christy searched the bedroom, and heard a loud sound, it kept repeating. The two were scared. It was all coming from a dark blue glass out, that was there exact size after being shrinked.

"Umm, you can open that!" Katy said, looking at Christy. Chirsty nodded slowly and walked over to it. She lifted the lid, and saw the pixie of glass, lying in the pot. It seemed that hse had been trapped in there.

The fairies got out of there and returned to their normal sizes. The pixie's were happy that they had gotten there friend back, they were all hugging the friend that they had all thought they had lost. One of the pixie's flew to Cece.

"You and your friends were very victorious." The Pixie said. Cece smiled slightly and thanked her. " You must be very victorious in life, aren't you? I can feel it."

"Thank you, I'm Cece, fairy of music."

"That's very interesting!" The pixie said. " I'm Nicole, pixie of victory!"

A pixie flew up to Claire.

"Hiya!" She said to Claire, " I'm Lily, pixie of flowers, I see you aren't very happy right now."

"Hello Lily, I'm Claire, fairy of life and death, and I'm not that happy right now, you're right."

"Well, maybe we can talk about that!"

Another pixie flew to Paige.

"What's wrong with you?" The pixie asked the fairy, she could tell she was sad, just like Lily could with Claire.

"Oh, nothing my friends are fighting... but no big deal."

"I can tell it's a big deal for you, I'm Brookelynn, pixie of water and streams, what's your name?"

"Paige, I'm the fairy of faith."

Before everyone knew it, pixies were bonding with the fairies. The pixie of snow, Misha, had bonded with the fairy of snow, Tara. Odine, pixie of waves and tides, had bonded with Edana. Sera met Dawn, pixie of light. Pixie of Sparkles met Jade, and her name was Ruby. Jasmine bonded with Isi, the pixie of souls and spirits. Pixie of radiance, Dia, had bonded with Sabrinia. Katalynna had bonded with the pixie of stardust, Glitter.

Not all of the pixies are there, only three girls don't have a pixie, two of them I need to get more info on, and one of the fairies,Katy, doesn't have a pixie... so once those two get back on me with the info I need, they will then get there pixies somehow. I hope you like this chapter, and like always, please review. I have 99reviews right now. the 100th, and 101th and 103th review is going to get a preview of the next chapter. So review, and maybe you will whin! unlesss you are anonymous, I will figure out something to give to you as an award... I'll try to update soon! Thanks, Lala and Arey, Anon34, WinxClubDiaries, and AngeliqueLife for your reviews! Thanks so much you 4! Maybe you will win!

Superman and gulf clubs,

Natty.B


	20. 17 She's Gone

**Hey, sorry it's a short chapter, a very short chapter. But sometimes I need to write short chapters to leave it at a cliff hanger, or I have writers block. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Paige lied on her bed in her dorm. She twirled the red curly hair of her bonded pixie she met earlier today, Brooklynn. The strings of hair twisted around her finger as she sighed. She was still upset about her two best friends in the whole world are fighting. She only had one person to talk to that understood her at this moment, which was Brooke, she did have Tara, Edana, Liberty, and all the others, but right now, she only wanted to talk to Brooklynn.

"Paige, I think you need to talk to Claire, and Cece." Brooklynn said, looking into Paige's eyes.

"Claire has been not herself lately, she only thinks about herself right now, and Cece, well, she doesn't want to talk to me because she thinks I'm on Claire's side of the fight, which I'm not, I'm not on either side, I just want it to stop!"

Cece smiled at her blonde bonded pixie, Nicole, the only one that had made her happy, with Claire being so witchy, and Paige just keeping her mouth shut everytime she's near her and Claire. Where to turn now? Nicole smiled back at the music loving fairy.

"Cece," Nicole's voice said softly, " you are truly victorious in life, but if you want to stay that way, you need Paige and Claire. You need to talk to them, or at least one of them. You need friends, everyone does."

Should I really?" Cece said to the tiny little person. Nicole nodded her head. " Alright, I'll try my best."

Cece got up her the chair at her desk in her dorm. and walked out of her room, with Nicole flying behind her. She started to walk up the stairs to room 333. Cece took a deep breath and knocked on the dorm room door. Katy had opened the door.

"Cece. I haven't seen you in a while," Katy said, letting the brunette inside the room. Cece walked into Paige's room, and Nicole flew with the other pixies that were in the living room.

Cece knocked on the door." Can I come in?" She asked softly. She didn't hear an slowly opened the door and no one was in there; no one but Brooklynn. Where could she be?

"Brooklynn," Cece asked the pixie. " Where's Paige?"

"I don't know. I lef the room for a minute and when I came back she was gone."

"How long has she been gone?"

"About an hour."

Cece walked out of the room, into the living room, where Tara, Katy, Edana, Liberty Bell, Nicole, Misha and Ondine were.

"Have any of you seen Paige?" Cece asked the room. All of them shock there heads no.

"What's wrong?" Liberty Bell asked.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! Thanks for everyone who reviewed... Lala and Arey, Anon34, LuckyNicole98, and Angelique-Life thanks you four for reviews! My winners are LaLa and Arey, Anon34, and Angelique-Life, I will give you your prizes soon!<p>

Until we meet again

Butterflies and flip flops

Natty.B


	21. 18 As Long As We Believe We Can Succeed!

**There's almost 2000 words in this chapter, been working on it almost all day, it would've been up sooner, but I kept being distracted and interrupted by my nephew... I always get stuck baby sitting... and than my older sister wanted me to play wii with her and all... but enough about that, here's the next chapter. Almost every character gets to talk, but not all of them... only like three or so didn't... so sorry if your OC didn't get the chance... anyways enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything...:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kyle sat up on his bed in his dorm. He was the only one up. Everyone else was asleep.

Kyle opened his laptop and turned it on. He signed into video chat. As soon as he did that, he got a request. He clicked confirm, and a face popped up. It was a female. She had fair skin, and brown eyes. Her hair was braided in brunette pigtails tied with white ribbons at the end. She smiled when Kyle's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Kyle!" She said full with excitment.

"Hey Norma." He told her. Her name was Norma. She lived on Solaria just like he did. The two had been dating for about a year.

"So how's Red Fountain? I've hardly heard from you ever since you've left? When you coming for a visit?"

"School's good I guess. And sorry I haven't really been talking to you. I never really gotten the chance. The trix are still after Paige and the others, and also I've been so busy. I should be coming next weekend with Chirsty and Paige, but no promises."

"It's alright, I under-" She said, but got interrupted when Kyle got another request. He had no idea who it was, but he click confirm. A face popped up on Norma's and Kyle's screen. It was Paige. She was covered all with mud and was in her winx outfit."Paige-"

"Kyle, I'm so sorry to disturb you and Norma. But right now you and other specialist are the only ones I can trust." She said.

"Paige where are you? Why are you so dirty?" Norma asked.

"I-I-I I don't know. One minute I was in my dorm at Alfea the next I wake up covered with dirt. I have no idea where I am. Please, please help me. My magic is draining by the second. There isn't any sunlight down here. Please help-" Paige was saying, then the screan started to fuzz out and turned black. They could no longer see or hear Paige.

"Paige? PAIGE!" Kyle yelled, waking up Jasson, who slept in the bed next to him.

"Kyle, what are you doing up at five in the morning yelling at a computer?" Jasson asked his friend, whom he thought was going insane. Kyle closed his laptop shut.

"Paige, she's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's been kidnapped."

"Again? Come on let's go wake the others, and than go get the girls."

"No, not the girls. Paige said she couldn't trust them. She could only trust us boys. Or something like that. I don't know. I couldn't ask her."

"Why? how do you know she was kidnapped?" Jasson asked his friend.

"I was on my laptop and her face appeared. She said she had no idea where she was or how she got there, she was all dirty, with dirt and mud all over her. And before I knew it, I had lost connection with her."

"Alright, well I wonder why she can't trust the fairies? What about Beatrice, Gwen and Thalia, can we trust them and get their help? They're good witches."

"I don't know, probably. But come on, let's wake the Kish and Chale and see if we should get those three."

_**Alfea...**_

" What are we going to do?" Tara asked walking back and forth, thinking of what they were suppose to do. The fairies of room three hunderd and thirty three, minus Claire, and plus Cece, had no idea what they were going to do. They all knew who had done this.

"Maybe we should go to Faragonda. She always knows what to do!" Edana said, taking her eyes off of one of the books she was reading, while thinking of what they could do and listening to everyone talk.

"I agree with Edana," Cece started. " But I think we should tell everyone in my room about this first."

"Alright," Said LibertyBell.

_**Under a Tree Stump...**_

" The triangular power, is finally going to be ours!" Anges shouted in glee as she fell into a couch in the underground cave.

"Don't get to over excited. You don't even know if plan C is going to work. Plan A, failed due to the girls being little and the winx finding them, plan B failed to the three escaping this cave off of the chains, who knows, maybe Claire will break the selfish spell somehow, and Paige will find a way out of the place we placed her, and maybe she will break the spell we put on her." Drake said, and Agnes sighed.

"You just had to ruin it for me didn't you? Have some hope**, **just maybe we will finally succeed before our deadline with 'you know who'," Anges said to him.

"She's right Drake. If this plan doesn't work, we may never see sunlight again. Just believe that we will make it." Belle said to him as she popped a green M&M in her mouth.

"We just need to wait, the time for the plan to all fall together will take a lot of time, we just need to relax and wait for our next step, which shouldn't be long from now. Just wait, in the mean time, we have time to ourselves." Narcissia said, "all we need to do is wait."

_**Cloud Tower...**_

Gwen and Thalia layed on their beds and stared at the TV screen that was on. There was nothing to watch on TV so what was the point of watching it? The two witches were bored, so bored. They had nothing to do besides sit around and stare at a turned off TV.

" Hey," Beatrice said, opening the dorm room door, holding her phone. " Kish texted me, we have another mission,a secret mission that we can't tell anyone."

The two bored girls sat up in excitment.

"I think this is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to day!" Thalia said.

" I totally agree, let me get my jacket and let's bounce!"

_**Somewhere off the face of the universe (the middle of nowhere)...**_

Paige sat down on the clod, hard, rock floor in a dark room. She could hardly see anything, only tiny bits of light shinning through cracks of rocks. It was freezing cold and she could find away out. Her winx have drained all out from using a spell Tecna had taught her, it was her only way to communication.

She told Kyle he was the only one she could trust, which wasn't true, she couldn't trust only Claire and CeCe with all the argueing, but she didn't have the time to explain that to him. She knew she was going to cut out on him do to all the magic draining, she couldn't even use the triangular power's magic, which she almost always could.

The blonde shivered and crossed her arms, trying to gain body heat. She was slowly freezing to death in this rock place that she didn't know what it was. She had no way of getting out. She was stuck and running out of time.

A bright light shone quickly and than went away fast, three people had entered the place, the trix. Paige looked up with her brown eyes at the three. She was terrified to death, she never felt that way with the trix, none of the three have, but this time she was. She had no way of defending herself from loss of magic.

"Where, where am I?" Paige asked softly and slowly, " What, what do you want from me?"

Icy smiled evilly, and the chocolate brown eyed girl. "Somewhere that isn't even on a map. And you know what we want,"

"And we tend to get it from you soon, pretty soon."Stormy finished, threw a lightening bolt at Paige, she was thrown against the rock wall and fell to the ground faster than she had expected, before she could look up, the three witches were gone, and she was alone again.

_**Alfea...**_

" Miss Faragonda, what are we going to do!" They all asked the old lady, she was staring at the sun that glaredthrough the glass window.

" Girls, there's something you don't know about the triangular power." Miss Faragonda spoke, as she spun her chair to the girls.

"And what is that?" Cece asked, as being he only girl with the power in the room.

"It's the most powerful power in the universe as you all know, and it's give to three girls, fairy or good witches, and it's rare. It is formed every one hundered years, in one century, that's when it a new generation starts. When evil gets control off it, the cycle stops and it's gone forever, and that's why they want it. Not just for the power but so evil can get a better chance of control, and when they do get a hold of it, they will be unstopable, because it will be much, much, much more powerful than the choosen holders."

"Miss Faragonda, you just had given us even worse news than we already had!" Liberty Bell cried.

"Yeah!" Jasmine said. " Now we know we're in even more trouble! We need good news, not bad!"

" Sorry girls for making this challenge, even more differicult, even for just freshman, but you have to stop this, I knew this wasn't going to be over, and it never will until they are defeated, and it may still be not over, a new evil may come and attack, but we hope that will never happen. But the only time they can get the power taken out is when there's a full moon."

"But the next full moon is in three weeks! That's not enough time!" Sabrinana yelled, placing her hands on Miss Faragonda's desk.

"Calm down Sabrinana, we can do this, I know we can!" Katy said.

"Katy's right,"Katalynna said, " That's what we need, faith. We need to believe that we can do this. We can't let evil gain controll!"

"We need to get a hold of the boys and the three witches for help, we need to find Paige where ever she is and rescue her!" Jade said.

" Alright, I'll call that boys." Sera said, as she took out her phone.

"And I'll call the witches." Christine said pulling out hers as well. But none of them answered. Each of teh girls called but no answers, where could they all be?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for spelling errors... I did pro read, but very fast... Hope you liked!<em>

_Thanks you five who reviewed!_

LaLa and Arey

LuckyNicole98

Anon34

Angelique-Life

and...

Gloxinia

_You guys are the best! Feedback is always nice you know? Anyways who is the "You know who" the bad guys were talking about? To be honest, it's no good! Keep reading to find out, it's identity will be revealed later... more towards the end, which I hope to finished sometime towards the beginning of summer vacation... but you never know... plans change... I'll try to update soon! I have test to take this month... huge tests... so probably one last update this month... So towards the end of March I should update, but that might change, you could get lucky, make it a short update, or might not and have it end of the month, or later..._

_**To Anon34...**_

_Hey, everyone else has gotten there prize for the people who won and you were one of the winners, so I couldn't give you your prize so I decided to give you awesome endings for a while... I don't always do them but mostly I do, but I will do them all the time for a while for your prize... kind of sounds bad, but it's the least I could do... thanks!_

Crayola crayons and chocolate syrup,

-Natty.B


	22. 19 Magical Trails lead to no good

**Quick update, right? Well off course, I just updated yesterday. Anyways, I'm probably going to update one last time this month, maybe two more times... next update I'm going to try to do on Monday, which is only two days away, because I don't have school on that day, praise God! But don't get to over excited about that, that might change... If it stays that way, you guys are lucky that you gotten a lot of BFF writing from me this weekend... hope you enjoyed that...**

**Thanks everyone who had reviewed, LaLa and Arey, Angelique-Life, LuckyNicole89, Gloxina, and Anon34, I really appreciate your comments! I didn't have time to prof read, so sorry for spelling errors and typos. I was going to but I had been writing this almost all day... which is very surprising of the length of the chapter, to the hours I put into it... anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"How are we suppose to know where she is?" Gwen asked. "It would be pretty stupid to go to the last hide out of their's."

"I don't know." Chale told the witch." You three are the one's with magical powers, maybe you should try!"

"Uh, we need Paige to be able to cast a spell on her to follow her magical trail." Beatrice said.

"Or we can get Claire or Cece and use their part of the triangular power to track down the other part."

"Alright," Kish said," We now need to call them."

"But Paige said-" Kyle started.

" She said she couldn't trust them, but we can! And we need them!"

_**Aflea...**_

Everyone but Claire sat in room 101. They didn't know what to do. There was now evidence to show what could have happened to her, nothing. There wasn't any signs of foot prints in Paige's room, or any dirt the could lead them somewhere, just nothing.

"What now?" Jade asked looking up at the ceiling. Almost all hope was lost in this. If they didn't find Paige, in the mext three weeks, the whole world is doomed. It would be a big help if Claire would stop being so selfish, but no one knew about the spell, and since no one knew, no one could help her.

"Well, I guess we try calling the others again. There's nothing we can really do. Maybe they could give us some ideas." Christy stated, taking out her phone, but before she could say anything else, her phone rang, it was Kyle, she answered it.

"Who was that?" Sera asked.

"Oh, it was Kyle." Christine replied. " He said Paige is missing, which we all know. And she had contacted him, and he needs us."

"Well that's good, maybe he knows where she is! Maybe the trix and there children didn't take her!" Jasmine said, getting excited.

"Don't get to happy Jasmine," Said Katy. " Paige probably would've told one of us, or Brooklynn."

"She's right,' Said Sabriana. " You never really know, don't just start jumping to conclusions!"

"Alright, alright," Jasmine said," I just want to believe that the world isn't at risk of all good disappearing, and evil taking over!"up

"Okay, I'd love to sit around and chit-chat all day, but we've got to get out off here so we can maybe hopefully find her and find out if she's actually kidnapped by them or not." Sera said, standing from her chair.

Everyone agreed with Sera and stood up and left the room, and headed to Red Fountain, where Christy was told to meet them.

_**Red Fountain...**_

Everyone, except Claire, had arrived at Red Fountain, and they met up with the boys and the witch friends, making a total of eighteen in one room.

"So where is she?" Jade asked as they entered the room.

"We don't know, all we know is that she was kidnapped, and we think we know how to find her." Kish said to the fairies who walked in.

"Alright, than how?" Sabrinana asked him.

" Thalia, Gwen and Beatrice can track down Paige, by the triangular power," Chale said.

"All we need is to borrow Cece for a moment, and where's Claire, did she decide to stay back again?" Beatrice said. They all nodded.

"Yep! She really needs an aditude adjustment." Edana said.

"Obviously, she really changed since we started at Alfea, anyways, may I ask why you need to borrow me?" Cecelia asked.

"We need to put a magical tracker thing on your triangular power magic, and hopfully we can use that spell and follow Paige's magical trail. It's our only possible way of finding her, and there's a 50% chance this will not work, but it just might!" Thalia answered Cece.

" Okay, do what ever you need to do." Gwen, Thalia, and Beatrice all put the spell on Cece's magic.

"Did it work?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know, but I can see why the trix want it." Gwen stated.

"Yeah, it's such powerful good energy, it feels so different from the feeling of dark energy,"Beatrice added.

"Alright, well, can you sense the other parts of it, Claire, Paige?" Tara asked.

"I feel, another strong energy, so I guess it did work, and than I feel a really fade one, which I'm guessing, is Paige, because the strong one is close by." Said Gwen.

" Yeah, I think your right Gwen," Thalia said. " The strong one is definitly Claire, Paige, feels like she's hurt, or draining magic, and she's just so far away, I can't even get corrdanites of her location."

"Alright, so are you saying she's like in another realm, not in Magix?" Kat asked. The three witches nodded their heads.

"Even with the spell, it's going to be really hard to track her down. All we know is that she is so far away, she might not even be in the magical dimension."Beatrice said.

"So maybe in Earth, Mars, Neptune?" Jasson asked.

" No. Miss Griffin told us this spell would show that dimension and anyother known deminsion."

"Alright, so your saying she's somewhere that hasn't been discovered yet?" Liberty Bell asked.

"Yep!" The three had replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time,<strong>

**Puppies and fuzzy blankets,**

**Natty.B**


	23. 20 Sunlight

**Alright, this is a very short chapter, I know, and I know I was suppose to update two days ago, it's just a bunch of things have been cutting into my writing time, so that's why this is a late and very short chapter... but just deal with it please...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_**Witch's Cave...**_

"Time, the right time is almost upon us!" Agnes yelled in victory has she stared into a telascope at the moon.

"Just when it's completely full, we only got one chance to do this, and we are going to succeed, no matter what!" Belle said, sitting at on the couch, splattering her pale pink nail polish on her finger nails.

"And then the triangular power is finally going to be ours!" Drake said sitting next to his sister, Belle. Before they all knew it, Naricissia, came running into the room.

"Cousins, it's time for our next step in getting the magic," She said, with a joyful smile.

"When do we begain?" Belle said, twisting the cap on the nail polish bottle and standing up with exitement.

"Once she is in the perfect spot, we will take her."

_**Unknown Realm...**_

Paige breathed hardly, lying on the cold hard ground, slowly dying of the freezing rock cave. She has been here for about 12 hours, and the temperture was decreasing fast, her skin was turningto a pale blue and purple.

She stared at the rocks, that little sunlight shone through, it was the weakest spot in the cave, but she couldn't get it to break, she tried it when her magic was still working, right before she contacted Kyle. He and the others were her only chance of survial, and she was running out of time.

Voices were heard, she didn't know what it was, or were it was coming from, the got louder and louder, like someone was coming.

"It's getting stronger." One of the voices said. Paige sat up, looking in all directions, trying to spot were it was coming from.

"Are you sure?" Another voice said. It sounded like it was coming outside the rock cave.

"HELLO!" Paige yelled as loud as she could. " IS ANYONE THERE! HELP ME PLEASE! HELLO?"

Paige heard footsteps coming, and getting louder, and louder, and than come to a halt. She saw shadows standing on the opposite side of her only source of light, the weakest wall of rocks, where the sun shone through.

" Is someone there?" Paige asked. " Please help me!"

"Paige, Paige is that you?" one of the voices spoke.

"Yes! Yes it's me! Please get me out of here," She cried, and lied back down on the ground.

_**OutSide the rock cave...**_

Everyone was trying to break the wall down, they searched the whole place, that was the weakest spot, and it would break, the fairies and the witches, used all the magic they had, since the realm had drained their powers. And the boys used all the gagets they had, and they still couldn't get it to break.

"What are we going to do?" Sera asked, as her fairy outfit went away, just like the others did.

"I don't know," Jasson said. " We tried everything we could think of."

Jasmine looked around as he said that, she looked at everyone that surrounded her.

"Guys, we're missing someone." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, I ended it there because I don't want something to interrupt me again... I don't know how many times in the past three days, I sat down to write this, and someone call my name to do something for them or something like that... I hope you liked it though...<strong>

_LaLa and Arey,_ _Gloxinia, Angeliqur-Life, and Anon34, thanks for your reviews so much, who do you thinks missing? give you a hint, it's someone who hasn't been said this whole chapter... and it's NOT Claire, or Cece... someone else. Next update I'm trying to do Saturday... but I might not... I'm very busy this weekend... so if I don't update that's why..._

**Neon colored bubble gum_(hmm... interesting) _and Minnie Mouse,**

Natty.B

**P.S.**

Sorry for the spelling errors in this, just in such a hurry to get it done...


	24. 21 Katy's Big Bad Dark Secert

**Chapter 21**

Everyone looked around, looking to find out who was missing, someone was missing, but no one could figure out who.

"Katy!" Tara shouted, " Katy's not here! Where did she go? She was here like ten minutes ago!"

"I don't know... maybe she went around the cave or something... let's look for her later, I kind of want to get this opened asap, because you never know who could drop in on us and attack or something." Jade said.

They all started to work on getting Paige out of the cave right after Jade said that.

_**Witches Cave...**_

" It's nice to see you again Katy," Icy said to the orange haired girl, who had been chained to a wall. " Or should I say, Frost."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Silly cousin... you can never hide from us, didn't you learn nothing by hanging out with Paige, Claire and Megan all the time?" Agnes said.

"I will never join your team Icy!" Katy said. She knew exactly what they wanted her for, to help with their goal to get the power out of Paige, Claire, and Cecelia, she wouldn't do it when she didn't know them, and now that she was close friends with them, she defiantly wouldn't do it.

"WHY NOT!" Belle screamed.

"Because, I'd never betray my friends, I'm not as cold hearted as you all. I have a heart, I don't care about becoming so power, I care about others, especially my new friends I made at Alfea."

"Stupid fairy, you have the chance to rule the world, and you are turning it down, all because 'you have a heart', are you really going to do that!" Darcy said.

"Yes, I am."

"You're just lucky we actually came and asked you. Don't come crawling back to us, and ask to join us, we are just going to say no like you did, and just going to leave you there to die, like you left your family! Come on girls, we've got work to do!" Icy said, as everyone was walking out of the room.

"Wait," The orange haired girl said, they all stopped. "I'll join you."

_**Unknown realm...**_

The gang just ran into the wall, it was the last thing they could do. Rocks crumbled, but it didn't break. They ran into it again, this time, all the tiny rocks that made the wall fell, leaving a huge pile of stones. They all walked into the cave.

"Brr," Jasmine said, shivering. " It's freezing in here!"

"I agree!" Sera said, crossing her arms over her chest. " Let's hurry up and find Paige and get out of her!"

They all looked around the cave, and than noticed a body lying on the ground.

"Paige!" Christy shouted, and ran to her followed by the others.

"Are you alright?" Jasson asked.

"I... I... I d-d-d-don't, kn-know." She said, as her pale blue lips vibrated from her shattering teeth.

"Alright, let's get her out of here," Liberty Bell said, they did what she said, and got the fairy out of there, and headed back.

_**Witches Cave...**_

**Katy's POV**

" We've got a major problem!" Drake said walking into the room, it was just me and my cousins. Icy, Darcy and Stormy left.

"And what would that be?" Narcissia asked him, her voice sounded like she was worried, but furious at the same time.

"Paige, her friends have found her and have taken her from Cobblestone." He said.

"Um, what's Cobblestone?" I asked.

"Cobblestone is a forgotten realm. It's named that because it's made of pebbles and stones. When we had kidnapped Paige, we've put her there." Agnes explained to me. Now I know why Gwen, Beatrice, and Thalia couldn't get a good read on her.

" Well now what are we going to do!" Belle yelled.

"Relax everyone," Narcissia shouted. " We'll get through this, we just pretend she was never taken and go on to our next step, we'll deal with her later."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed... I would've made it longer, but I spent a lot of time tonight researching stuff about hypothermia, and today was my birthday, and I really wanted to update for you guys.<strong>

** Katy was the one who got kidnapped, and if you guys remember, in one of the chapters at the beginning Katy tells Paige and Claire only about her secret, that her real name was Frost, and she changed her looks and all, to get away from her mother Icy. I believe it'a in chapter 4... Just us girls, but I could be wrong...**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed...**

**LaLa and Arey**

**Angelique-Life**

**Anon34**

**Gloxinia**

**Thanks a lot you four! I'll try to update soon( and try to make it long)!**

**Taylor Swift and Bruno Mars,**

**-Natty.B**


	25. 22 What Happens Every 300 Years

**Chapter 22**

A week had past since Katy's disappearance. Paige had just recovered from her hypothermia. Claire has been still suffering from the selfish spell that was put on her. The pixies had returned to pixie village, due to becoming homesick, and lastly, Cece, was the same like the rest of them. Time was going by fast. The clock was ticking, they went from three weeks, to two. They had no idea what the trix, were going to do next, and when it was going to strike.

" What are we going to do?" Jasmine said walking back in forth. " We are running out of time. I don't know what we are going to do."

"None of us know. We got two weeks before the moon is full, and when that happens, we got to keep our eyes on Paige, and Cece, and try to on Claire, if she'll let us." Chris said.

"Guys, we have a full moon like once a month, and it's almost the end of first semester, what I wonder is why the trix and their kids haven't tried to come after us earlier, when they had all those times they could try." Tara said.

"That's a good question." Edana said," Tara, you're on to something."

" Hey, guys, get this," Liberty Bell said, she was sitting on a chair with her laptop on top of her. " Every 300 years in the magical universe, there is a full moon, not your average full moon, that you see every 29.53 days, no. On the planet Earth, about every 6 months, there's this thing call Aurora Borealis, which never happens here on magix, or any other magical realms, except those 300 years. "

"So what about this Aurora thingy?" Cece asked.

"I was getting to that, geez, let me talk and feel smart for a moment!" Liberty said," Now as I was saying, when it occurs every three hundred years, all magic is gone, all spells cast, would be reversed, and no spells can be casted, because magic is dead, and a new generation of magic will be brought to the realms the next day, giving us magic back. So the trix are probably planning on kidnapping you during that twenty-four hour period, committing murder of the you two and Claire, and gain your power midnight that night."

"But that doesn't explain why I was locked in a freezing cold cave rock thing," Paige said.

"Not if, they were planning on kidnapping each one of you before magic dies to make it a whole lo easier."

"Alright guys, we can't let them out of our site until this is over. After it is, we'll then defeat them, before the next full moon." Kat said.

_**Inside Claire's bedroom...**_

Claire looked in the mirror, at her reflection. She smiled at it.

"Look at you. You're so gorgeous." She said placing her hand on the glass. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most fairest, and most beautiful of them all?" She asked. The mirror turned black in red.

"Well, not you off course!" It said. " You're a stupid, ugly fairy, who obviously watched too many fairytale movies in her life," Claire looked at the mirror.

"Who are you? How dare you say that! Show yourself!" She said, and before she knew it, a red and black hand came out of the mirror and grabbed the fairy, and pulled her in.

_**Witch's Cave...**_

Claire opened her eyes, to being hang by her arms in a room she was in before, and her face all wet, due to Katy who was standing in front of her with a glass of water, trying to get Claire to wake up.

"Katy? What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

I joined the trix, but I didn't join them." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"They think I'm on their side but I'm not, I'm just here to get information."

"Alright, so what you get?"

"Well, I found out that you were spelled, which made all of us think you were a total jerk, but I reversed it just now, you have to pretend your still under that selfishness spell when Icy, and the others come and check on you, don't give away what I'm doing, I'll get you out of here tonight," Katy left the room after she said that, and left Claire there hanging on a wall.

* * *

><p><em>Alright everyone, I know it's a short chapter, the main reason for writing this chapter was for the stuff Liberty Bell had said. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but before I update any other stories, I have a poll on my profile, to find out what story you guys want me to update more often, so don't be afraid the vote for you favorite one, you can vote up to two votes. Poll goes down about April tenth. So this will be your last update til April tenth. And another reason this is short is because this was updated to get awareness out about the poll.<em>

_Thanks LaLa and Arey, and Anon34 for reviewing! It means a lot! And Anon34, sorry I meant to answer it last chapter, but had forgot. I spell it with two S's because it's different. I don't like everything being the same all the time. Everyone is different, that's how we are made, plus I have a friend who spells it with two S's._

_-Natty.B_


	26. 23 Gone Part 2

**_Alright, it's a short chapter, I know. I'm really sorry about that. Bff2 didn't win the poll, so, I won't be updating as often, but I will be updating it, just the winners come first. Hope you like the chapter! I didn't just spend a really long time writing this._**

_I'm currently looking for a beta reader for all of my stories. As you noticed, I don't have time to prof read my stories a lot. So a beta would be really helpful. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM me and let me know._

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you, Lala and Arey, and LuckyNicole98. You two are very much appreciated. Thanks over and over and over again**

I've changed my user name, if you noticed. I'm no longer under the name Natty.B. I'm not Michelle Loves Chocolate99. Sorry if you have gotten confused about that.

I don't own winx club... like everyone else on here...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"Have any of you seen Claire?" Tara said, stepping out of her room, that she had shared with Claire and Katy.

"No why?" Edana asked, placing her book mark into the new book she had started reading last night about Auroa Borelis last night, and placed in on the table.

"She's not in there. She wasn't in there when I went to bed last night, I thought she just went out or something, and would be back, but she never did, her things are just they way they were when I went to bed last night."

Liberty Bell walked out of the bathroom, with her hair all wet, and in a blue bathrobe with white poka-dots on it, getting ready for class. "What's going on?" she asked, starting to comb her dripping wet hair.

"Claire's missing." Edana told the wet girl.

"Again?" She asked the two girls in the room, and they nodded their heads. "Lovely! Just lovely. Where's Paige?" Tara and Dana shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe she's still asleep." Tara guessed. Liberty put her comb in her robe pocket and opened Paige's door.

"What the nationality happened her!" Liberty yelled. Tara and Edana walked up to the door, right by Liberty Bell. Paige's room was a wreck. Her bed was al messed up with blankets and pillows on the ground. A lamb was shattered, leaving glass on the floor, and a window was wide opened.

" It looks like a tornado went through here." Edana said. " Obviously she isn't here."

"What about Cece?" Tara thought, the three looked at each other, and dashed out the door, in their pj's and bathrobes, and ran to room 101. The three pounded on the door, as hard as they could. Sera opened the door, all dressed for class.

'What are you three doing here? It's 8:30 in the morning, shouldn't you be getting ready for class?"

"Sera, we got a major problem, where's Cece?" Edana asked.

"She got in the shower, like five minutes ago. Why? What's wrong?"

"Claire is-" Liberty Bell started, but gotten interrupted by a load scream, coming for the bathroom of room 101. " Oh no!"

The three pushed Sera out of the way, and the other girls who were in that room and ran straight to the bathroom, curious, the other girls in the room followed behind. Edana opened the door to the bathroom, steam filled the room, and it was hard for the girls to see. Jade turned the water off, and all the steam left the room. A little bit of blood was on the rug in the bathroom.

"Can you guys please explain to us what's going on?" Christy asked the three.

"Well, we don't exactly know. All we know is that Paige and Claire weren't in their rooms. Paige's room was a total wreck. We ran down here, to see if Cece was here. And obviously, she was just kidnapped." Liberty Bell explained.

"Perfect." Jasmine said. " Just absolutely perfect. I seriously think that the trix really want us to fail this year due to the fact that we have to keep skipping class."

"They just want the power so desperately." Jade said.

"And they are going to do anything to get it." Sabrina added. " We need to go see Miss F."

"We can't," Said Katalynna. " She's out of town visiting family."

"Since when?" Sabrina asked Kat.

"Since last night after we told her about the Aurora thingy, she fled Alfea."

"WHAT! Why?" Jasmine asked.

" I don't know! Maybe she didn't want to get hurt or something, maybe she was too afraid of what is going to happen." Kat said.

"Who needs her, what about Ms. Grisleda?" Jade asked.

"She's way too mean! She wouldn't let us help them. In fact, she doesn't like Paige." Christy said.

" What makes you think that?" Tara asked.

"She gave Paige a death glare when we were looking for what room we were getting,"

"Well, that doesn't mean anything." Edana said. " How about Wizgiz?"

"Nah... he's too wierd." Jade said.

"Well... maybe Ofelia could give us a doctors note to skip class?" Liberty Bell suggested.

"Alright, I think that might work." Sera said. " what do you guys think?"

" Ofelia's kind, she might just let us go, I think we should go talk to her." Said Katalynna, and the others agreed.

The girls went to see her once they were all dressed. Ofelia agreed to them after they begged and begged her. Now all the girls need to do was to figure out where they could find the girls, and how they were going to find them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! Check out my other stories on her if you like! And I'll try to update soon.<em>**

_Cup cakes and puppies,_

_-Michelle (Natty.B)_


	27. 24 You've Got Mail

**It has been about ten days since my last update... not very long was it? Anyways thanks LuckyNicole98, BearyBeach, Anon34 and Angelique life for reviewing! And thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for being my beta! Oh, and if you want to understand this chapter, a tiny bit better, I believe the third chapter of the first Best Friends Forever, Magix Inn is more explained on how it looks ( you never want to stay there).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Ten days left. Sure the clock was ticking fast. Claire, Paige, and Cece had been gone for four days now, and the other fairies had been faking a sickness for four days now. The mystery was getting harder and harder every second. The girls didn't know where to even look.

Tara put her hands on her forehead as she sat at a desk in her dorm, along with all the other girls. They needed to get those three girls and Katy back, before those days were over. Loud footsteps were heard. Someone was running down the hall, and fast. A thud was made on the door, someone was banging on it. As Sabrina approached the door to open it, the running sounds started again and slowly faded. The girl opened the door, to find a creamed colored envelope lying on the floor out side of the door. On it was written in cursive, in black ink, to the girls in room 333, and 101. Everyone gathered around Sabrina as she picked up the envelope and shut the door.

"Well, who wants to read it?" Sabrina asked. Jasmine snatched it out of her hands.

"I do!" She said, full of glee. She ripped it opened." Alright it says:

_My dear friends:_

_I know it's been a while since you have last seen me and heard. I have been kidnapped by the Trix of course, but have managed to get out for a while to give you this. They have made me join them, since I'm part of them. Icy, is my mother, and my real name is Frost. But I have run away from that life and became Katy. I didn't actually join them. I technically had no choice. I'm pretending I'm on their side. Please don't worry about me. Right now, you all need to worry about yourselves and get some help. The Trix are planning on going after you, because they know that you are probably going to go after them._

_I'm trying to sneak Claire, Cece, and Paige out of here, but I don't think I can anytime soon. I'm hardly ever alone. But I will be sent out tomorrow to do a task for them. Please, meet me at Magix Inn, in room 15 at 1PM. There is a key to that room in this very letter. I'm counting on you all. I can't explain everything that is going on in just a letter that I can't really write do to the fact that I'm always with my stupid cousins. I hope to see you tomorrow after noon._

_-Katy"_

Jasmine held out a key with _ROOM 15_ written on it.

"Do you guys think it's really her or just a fake?" Jade asked.

"We should give it a shot." Tara said, peeking at the letter. "That is Katy's handwriting. But I suggest only a few of us go."

"I totally agree, who goes?" Kat asked.

"We draw straws," Edana suggested picking up some straws the girls use for their drinks, and cutting them in different sizes. "Alright, there are a total of nine of us. Four of the straws are the same size, and five of them have a different size. The four matching straws go, while the other five stay.

Sera was the first to draw a straw out of Edana's hand. She drew a stick that was very long. Kat drew next. Her stick was short. Liberty went, hers was short as well. Jasmine closed her eyes tightly as she drew hers. Like Sera, hers was long. Jade drew a short one. Christy drew a long one. And Sabrina's was long as well. Tara was next. Hers was short. Now Edana was the one to reveal who's going and who's staying. She already new, that she wasn't going, by just feeling the stick's length inside her hand. She felt relieved that she wasn't going.

"Kat, Liberty , Jade, and Tara, you guys will be going to the inn tomorrow." Edana said, as she revealed her stick to everyone as a long one.

" Liberty , I trust you with the key." Jasmine said, as she held the key out.

"Lovely." Liberty Bell mumbled to herself quietly, as she took the key from Jasmine.

"What about the boys, and the witches?" Sera asked softly. "So they get a part?"

"They have been working their butts off with helping us. I do really appreciate them, but I don't want them to fail their classes. We've bothered them too much. They need a vacation!" Christy said.

"Alright, but we are probably going to need them soon, When we make our move." Sabrina said.

_**The Next Day...**_

The four girls, Tara , Liberty Bell, Katalynna, and Jade, were leaving the dorms of Alfea. It was twelve thirty, and classes were still in session, but since the girls had a "doctor's note" they had been missing their classes. The four made their way out of Alfea, without being spotted luckily. And headed to Magix to find the motel called Magix Inn.

The girls had found it. It was made out of wooden boards, very old boards, with nails sticking out, and half painted and half not. The sign was missing a couple letters, as they had fallen off, but left a print of were they were. The girls had found the room, room fifteen.

" Liberty , you got the key?" Kat asked, and Liberty Bell's eyes totally lit up. She placed her hands in her jean pockets feeling of they were in there, but she didn't feel a thing.

"You guys know you can't trust me with that!" She said.

" Liberty , you forgot the key didn't you?" Jade asked, and she slowly nodded her head as a reply.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll figure something out somehow!" Tara said, trying not to make her friend feel bad. Jade let out a big sigh, as she leaned against the door of the room. The door creaked opened and the girl had fallen in. Jade had seen something she didn't expect to see.

Cliffhanger! What did Jades eyes see? I'll tell you next update! Until than, review and read my other stories as well!

Chocolate Bunnies and neon colored crazy socks,

-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99


	28. 25 What Happened At Magix Inn

_Okay. I wanted to say that before you begin, to get to understand Magix Inn better you might want to check out __**Best Friends Forever Chapter Three Magix Inn**__. And also, after you are done reading, I have a very important note at the bottom. So please read it after you are finished!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club... yeah yeah... I just own Paige, Claire, Cece, Jasson, and partly own the other OC's in this story..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

A pair of electric blue eyes stared at what she had seen. Jade just stood there, in shock. The room was a wreck! Who would want to live there? Windows were smashed; pictures were broken , and hung crookedly on the walls. There was a vase with flower stems poking out, with no petals on it. There was no bathroom door. The paint job wasn't even finished. She could go on and on. Jade wasn't exactly a girly-girl, but she could be at times, and this was one of those times. Tara, Kat, and Liberty Bell, peeked in the room, as Jade still continued standing on the dirty stained carpet.

"What kind of person what want to stay here?" Liberty asked stepping passed Jade.

"Well, not me. If I had a choice for the Trix to attack me, or to stay at this hotel," Kat started. "I would not even use any of my magic, or try to fight back. I'd never stay in this lame excuse for someone to live in."

"I agree Kat," Said Tara . "Let's just wait for Katy to show up and-"

The lights went out. It was dark. Even though the windows were opened since they were broken, and it was daylight outside. They couldn't see a thing. All that they could see was the color black, complete darkness. Three sets of eyes appeared. Two of them were blue eyes, and one was a pair of brown eyes. They were surrounded by the dark.

"Funny. You actually want us to take you instead of staying in that dumpster home. I wouldn't blame you though." A voice said.

"Who, who are you and what do you want!" Jade asked, trying to be brave.

"You know who we are stupid little fairy. Don't play this game with us!" Another voice shouted.

"The Trix," Liberty Bell said to herself out loud.

"Yes!" Another voice said. "Someone put the facts together."

"Alright." Tara responded. "What do you want from us? I thought you only wanted the three girls, and you have them."

"We aren't going to sit around and play twenty questions with you all."

"Then just tell us what you want?" Kat shouted.

"We don't want anything from you. Obviously your friend Katy wanted to speak to you, is that correct?" A voice said. The four nodded their heads, even though they couldn't see anything but the eyes, the eyes could see them. "Frost went behind our backs, and when we found this out, we punished her right away, and didn't know what we were going to do when you showed up, so we decided to do this."

"What did you do to Katy?" Jade yelled in anger.

"Frost, she will freeze to death soon." One of them said. "She's locked up in a non magic freezer; with the temperature set at twenty degrees Fahrenheit right now and dropping. She should be dead in a few more hours. Just like what we did to your friend Paige, but she managed to escape with your help. But Frost is somewhere no one can find, and you four will never be able to tell the others about her."

"W-What are y-you g-g-going to d-do with u-us?" Liberty Bell asked, trying to find her voice, like the other four she was scared, but they managed to hide their fear better than her. The three witches laughed evilly and disappeared in the dark, not answering the question leaving the four in the dark again. "Well that was rude!"

"I think I got a flash light in my backpack," Kat said, as she took her backpack off and struggled to find the zipper, due to not being able to see. Sheeventually found it, and turned it on. It was just a little key-chain flashlight, that didn't produce that much light.

"Seriously?" Jade asked before Kat nodded her head.

"Well, which would you like? Complete darkness, or a tiny bit of light?"

"Well guys," Tara started. "That flash light will work for only about an hour. If the Trix just leave us here, we'll be living in complete darkness until someone finds us here."

"Can't you go blind being in total darkness for too long?" Liberty asked, Tara shock her head in the little light that had shined on her.

"No. I read about this in a book for school. A lot of people think you could go blind. We can live with out sunlight, we just need food, and a lot of vitiamC, like oranges and such.

"I've got a bottle of Sunny D in my backpack," Kat said.

"Alright, alright. Before we come to the conclusion that we are all going to die in here, can we try to look around for an exit, before that flashlight goes out?" Jade asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Gwen sat on her bed in her dorm with her laptop. She just ended her classes for the day. She knew everything that was going on with the Trix, and so did the other two. They knew that there was only nine days left. She, Beatrice, and Thalia had been searching all about the Aurora Borealis and the moon ever since they found out. Only if they all could find more answers... fortunately, they did!<p>

Gwen scrolled down on the touch pad, and scanned her eyes through the page, quickly. She had found some very useful information. Important information.

"Hey Gwen," Thalia said as the girl entered the dorm, with Beatrice. "What'cha up to?"

"We need to get to Alfea, now!" Gwen said with no hesitation She closed her laptop and got off of her bed. "Come on! We can't waste another moment." Gwen grabbed Bea, and Thalia's hands pulling them out of the room.

"Gwen, what's going on? What do you know that we don't?" Bea asked, snatching her hand out of Gwen's grip, Thalia did the same right after Beatrice had asked. The three stood in the middle of the hall.

"Listen. I can't explain it all over and over again, it will waste time. I've found something very important and we need to get to Alfea right now to warn the others, and before lights out!"

"Well we better hurry, next bus leaves in ten minutes!" Thalia said, as she started to run down the hall, and out of the school, with Beatrice and Gwen right behind her.

* * *

><p>The three witches sat in their seats on the bus. They made it just in time. Beatrice had clutched her phone in her hand. It had caught the eyes of Gwen.<p>

"Hey Bea, call one of the girls and tell them we are heading over to dorm 333, and to gather the specialist and the other fairies from 101." Gwen commanded her, kindly-ish. Beatrice, rolled her eyes and scanned through her contacts, and dialed Tara .

"No answer, it just went to voice mail." Beatrice said, pushing the end button.

"Try someone else! Christy, Edana, Kat, Sera, Jasmine... there's a bunch of them!"

"Okay, okay... just calm down." She told her friend, and dialed the number of Chirsty. "Hey Christy, Gwen had this idea of some sort, and she says it's very important. She needs you all to go to meet us in dorm 333 at Alfea and get the guys there to; can you do that for us?"

Pause.

"Great thanks see you in about twenty minutes."

"Well?" Gwen asked as she hung up the phone.

"Gwen, she just said thanks and that we will see her soon, what do you think?" Thalia asked.

* * *

><p>The group entered Room 333, with some of the fairies, and all of the specialist.<p>

"Where's everyone else?" Thalia asked looking around.

"I guess Gwen isn't the only one with some important information today. Come in and sit." Sera said, pointing to one of the two couches, that Edana andKish .

"As all of you know, Katy, Paige, Claire, and Cece, have been taken," Jasmine started.

"Please tell me that they're the only ones!" Jason said.

"That will have to be a lie." Chris said. "Yesterday, we received a letter, from "Katy", saying to meet her somewhere. Only Tara , Jade, Liberty Bell, andKatalynna went. The rest of us girls stayed behind."

"The problem is, is that they have left this afternoon, and now it almost seven." Sabrina said. "They've been gone for almost six hours!"

"Why didn't you come to us? You know how dangerous this is!" Kyle said.

"We know." Edana spoke. "But you all have been so helpful, and we didn't want to bother your studies even more. We're pretty much failing our classes trying to keep up with the Trix; we figured you had the same problem. We don't want you all to end up like us, with a huge risk of getting held back."

"It's alright," Kish said, "As long as you agree to come to all of us next time. We can't take anymore risk with our time going by so fast."

"Only nine days left!" Sera said sadly. Gwen bit her lip when she said that. Everyone's life was in jeopardy, but they didn't know it. It was held by the balance of these ladies and gentlemen, and the Trix and their children!

"Anyways, what was the other news that we needed to discuss?" Jasmine asked, looking at the three witches. Gwen looked down at her chest and took a deep breath, and looked back up.

"We have less time then we think." She spoke, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"We thought we had nine days but we don't. We have four."

"FOUR DAYS!" Edana said getting up from her spot.

"We can't have four days!" Kish said, "That's not enough time!"

"Well... I guess we have to just deal with it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading anf thanks for everyone who reviewed, BearyBeach, LuckyNicole98, Angelique-Life, and roxy fan 4 ever for beta-ing!<strong>_

***IMPORANT***

I have been thinking of what I am going to do with this story. It is nearly ending if you have noticed since there is four days until the big day. Best Friends Forever has been popular from the start. It would be very sad to end it for me.

I have thought about writing one to two more stories to the series. If I do one, it would be a sequal to this one, and the OC's will be in it. It will focus on their Sophmore year at Alfea, a new villian, a death of a friend, relationships, and friendship. If I do this one, I will need a few more OC's sent in, specialist.

If I do two, the second one will be a prequal. It would take place when the girls are about ten. And an evil has came for the three and have seperated them, which their power is weak when seperated. They are all in different times. Paige in the past, Cece somewhere in the present, and Claire in the future. The girls have to figure out how to escape and get back to the right time, and defeat the villian. Then after that's finished I will do the one that I have mentioned above.

So what should I do? Write 1 more? Write 2 more? Write 0 more? What do you want? I will put this up on a poll on my profile, and close it when I post the last chapter of this. There is about five more left, I'm guessing. And also if you can't not vote for the poll on my profile for some reason, just tell me what you want in a review. Anonyomous reviews are welcomed as well. I will post/ not post, what ever story on BFF's first birthday. Wow... that's just about two months away! Time went fast! I will give some more info about what I'm doing on the last chapter of this. Which she be about the end of May, so in about a month from today, if my plans go right.

**Cozy Fluffy Blankets, and no homework passes(I wish)**

**-Natty.B**


	29. 26 Time Sure Does Go By Fast, Huh?

**Chapter 26**

Three days. Time sure does fly, huh? Well to these girls and boys, it definitely did. If they didn't stop what was happening before time was up, darkness would rule the world and there is no way of turning back after that happened. They had to play the game smart, one false move,and evil owns the world.

None of them left each others side. They all got permission to skip their classes until it was all over with, at least the fairies didn't have to lie about being sick anymore. They didn't want anyone else to disappear, and they couldn't trust anyone outside their group, it could be another trap, like the trap that they had fallen for and lost some of their own. They couldn't let that happen again. They need all the help they could get right now, but if they got help, outside the group, they might not be able to trust them at all.

It was reading book after book, page after page about the solar system and astronomy for these young ladies and gentlemen. For the ones who enjoyed reading and learning, it was good, but for the others who didn't like it, they just had to get over it. They needed every bit of information they could get, but sadly, there was none. They read everything but could find nothing that helped.

"There's got to be something else," Kyle said as he sat the last book he had read onto the pile of hundreds of books.

"We read everything!" Edana said. "I love reading, but right now, I'm sick of it! We've gotten nowhere ever since we heard that our time has shortened!"

"Win or lose, I'm going to be glad when this is over with!" Christy said, throwing her book at the wall. "I don't think I can ever look at a book again! I read twenty of them all day! I need a break!"

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Sera said taking a sip of her water.

"I think we should just make a plan on an attack on Thursday. We read all the books we could find." Thalia suggested.

"But the Aurora Borealis doesn't happen till Friday. Why Thursday?" Chale asked.

"Because," Sabrina started. "Magic dies on Friday, and comes back on Saturday. If we attack on Friday, we wouldn't have our powers to help. And if we wait till Saturday, the Trix would have the magic."

"But why don't the boys just teach us to fight?" Bea suggested as well. "Don't we have a better chance of winning that way by the fact that we out number them?"

" Yes we do, out number them," Jasson started to say." 13 to 7, but-"

"But do you girls really think you can learn to fight in three days?" Kish finished Jasson's sentence.

"Of course we can!" The girl in the room said.

"Are you sure?" Chale asked, to double check.

"Why are you questioning us? Do you not think we can do it?" Jasmine asked.

"No, no... Not at all!" Jasson said, shaking his head no.

"Good, it's almost six right now. Dinner is being served at the cafeteria here at Alfea," Edana started. "We'll eat, and then get to training."

All the girls left the room and headed to the cafeteria. The boys stayed for a moment, sighed, and followed behind. They all finished eating. The boys seemed to be eating slower than usual. It was obvious that the boys didn't want to train the girls; at least it wasn't all of them.

* * *

><p>Katy sat motionless, as he body temperature was drifting away. She was scared. Terrified. She knew her time was running out, and the time for the event to take place was running out as well. She tried to warn her friends, but she got caught.<p>

Even though she was dying, all her hope was for the gang. They needed to win this battle, so that evil would not win. Then, after that, they come and save her. As she blinked, her eyelids stuck together, but she managed to get them unstuck. When this happened, she knew it her time was definitely ticking. Only if time didn't go so fast.

* * *

><p>The flashlight had burnt out a few hours ago. It was dark, and cold, but not as cold as the freezer Katy was in.<p>

"Ug.. How long have we been in here?" Jade asked, getting very impatient.

"I don't know, let me look at my watch," Liberty Bell said sarcastically, and lifted her arm in the darkness and looked at her wrist, which no one saw her doing. "Oh wait, I can't see anything!"

"Girls calm down, alright?" Tara said. "We've been in here for longer than twenty-four hours that's for sure. Don't worry, we will get out of here, I promise!"

"How can you be sure?" Liberty Bell asked. "How can you be sure! I'm going crazy! I can't see anything! I'm hungry, I'm thirsty! I'm tired! And don't forget the fact that I am going crazy! I just want to get out of here!"

"We all do!" Jade yelled.

"Stop fighting you two!" Tara yelled again. But Liberty and Jade kept at it. Tara decided just to ignore it, and stopped trying.

"Hey, Tara , what's that?" Kat asked, pointing her arm at something, but Tara couldn't see the arm. She looked around and saw absolutely nothing but darkness. But than she turned her head another direction, and then she saw it.

"Jade, Liberty Bell, I keep my promises." She told them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! What did Tara see? How much longer can Katy fight the cold? Can the gang be able to learn how to fight with out magic? Where's Paige, Claire, and Cece? All of this will be answered with in the next few chapters! Best Friends Forever 2 is ending pretty soon! So far it seems that I am writing another one. I'm not sure if it's one or two yet. So vote! There's a poll on my profile, you could PM me, or jsut say what you want in a review! It's your choice. And the BFF series is in your hands on where it's going in the future. So again, if you haven't voted please do so!<strong>_

_**Thank you everyone who had reviewed, or had beta-ed this chapter...Angelique-Life, BearyBeach, and Anon34, and roxy fan 4 ever for beta! You four are awesome for what you have done! Keep up the good work and also review!**_

_**Err... Sweet Tarts, and bunnies!**_

_**-Michelle**_


	30. 27 Another Day

**Chapter 27**

Lay down on your bed and close your eyes. Feel your eyelids get heavier and heavier. Before you know it you're asleep. For these fairies, witches, and heroes, it was hard to go to sleep, even though they were all desperate for some shut eye, but at least one person in each room had to be awake, just in case the Trix had planned to take anyone else.

Since they all didn't leave each other's side. In Tara, Katy, and Claire's room slept Gwen, Christy, Sera, and Kish . The three girls had slept in beds while, Kish had to sleep on the floor. In Edana and Liberty Bell's room slept Edana, Sabrina, Jasmine and Chale. Chale slept on the floor, and Sabrina and Jasmine shared the same bed. And in Paige's room the remaining four slept Beatrice, Thaila, Kyle, and Jasson. Thaila and Bea got to sleep in the bed while the other two slept on the floor.

It was a really ruff night for the ones on the floor, for the ones with two in the same bed, or for the ones who took a night shift of guarding the room. Gwen and Sera, stayed up half of the night to guard their room. Sabriana and Chale took their turns in their room. Lastly, Kyle and Jasson took turns as well.

After a ruff night of sleeping for most of them, came another bright and sunny morning. After they ate their breakfast, came another day of training, day two. It was going to be harder than last night, due to the fact that every single muscle in the girls' body ached. It was very hard for the girls last night. It was an experience that they will never forget.

"I don't get how you specialist handle it," Bea said as she took a bite of her toast with jam smeared on the top. "My body is so soar!"

"It's official that I will never become a specialist!" Sera said.

"You'll get used to it and learn to deal with it." Jasson said. "Besides, we asked if you were sure you could handle it, but you said you could. Obviouslyyou were all wrong."

"Well, it's our best plan! They're magic is much more powerful than all of us fairies and witches combined!" Jasmine said.

"True," Said Kish . "But they'll be even more powerful if they get the Triangular Power from Paige, Claire, and Cece."

"And they aren't going to. They only have one boy on their team. And let's not forget that he dropped out of hero school. It's not going to be hard to fight him. And the girls, have you seen them? They are all about fashion and all! Did you see what that one witch was wearing? She must be rich! Most rich girls, don't know a thing about fighting." Sabriana said.

"Those girls can't even lift a box!" Thalia said. "Trust me; I've been under their spell before. They are only good when it comes to magic."

"But Drake is pretty good." Chale responded. "He's my half brother. I've seen him a few times in my life. He is going to be very, very hard to beat."

"And let's not forget the fact that you could be targeted next since you are related to the Trix. You've seen what happened to Katy since she's Icy's child. You're one of Darcy's. Who knows what is going to happen to you!"" Kyle replied as he looked over at his friend.

"Alright guys." Gwen shouted. "Let's change the subject please! Can't we just get our minds off of this battle for one second! I know it's a big battle hat we have to win, but we still can't talk about it all the time. I think my heads going to explode! School's almost out. In a month or so... Let's just pretend, we already beat the Trix, won, and let's talk about what we are going to do this summer. Kyle you start!"

"Err..." Kyle started to say. "I guess I'll be-"

"What on Earth!" Christy said, interrupting Kyle. She was looking out the window, as bushes moved, and an object, collapsed onto the grass. Within moments after that, another one did the same, then followed by to more. Sera looked at the figures. She thought they had seemed familiar. In fact, they were.

"Oh my God!" She mumbled to herself as she ran out the door. The others realized who it was right after the girl took off running. They did the same. It was Tara , Liberty Bell, Jade, and Katalynna.

"Man," Gwen started. "Just when we finally get off the subject." The witch crossed her arms, as she looked at the four filthy girls, lying on the grass as the morning sun shinned in their closed eyes.

"Gwen, could you be a little nicer here!" Jasson said. The witch just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Edana, Christy, go get Miss Griselda and Nurse Ofelia" Sera asked, as she looked at the poor innocent girls, passed out on the ground before turning toward the other two "Now!"

Edana and Christy nodded their heads before running off into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

The room spun. I was sitting in a small room, with no way of getting out. I was surrounded by a lot of dirt. Not to mention, that I had gotten stabbed the day I was taken here. But they healed it with a spell. It still hurt however.

I don't know how long I've been here. All I have right now is a bottle of water, and a blood stained bath towel, that I was wearing when they took me. I'm just glad they gave me cloths to wear. Now I just need magic so I can get out of this stupid place. But I can't. My powers won't work.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

I hung on chains still. Katy NEVER returned. She said she was going to get me out of here a few days ago, but never did! She lied to me! I don't understand why! We are friends! Friends don't lie!

I just want to get out of here. I'm hungry, and thirsty. I honestly don't think the Trix can think of another way to torture me. They always hang me on chains! And for being like this for a couple days, I can't feel my fingers. Would it kill them to let me walk around for a little bit and feed me? I'd rather be in prison than in here!

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

I wish I wasn't claustrophobic. I was locked in a dark room, with a tiny bit of light shining in, but it wasn't enough. I knew I wasn't alone. I could hear something moving around. I think it's a mouse, maybe a rat; I have no clue to what it was.

I felt like I was dying slowly. I have no idea how long I'd been here. All I got is a bottle of water that the Trix gave me. I really wish I did die in the hospital that day when I was seven, but no, I came back to life. If I didn't, the Triangular Power would be dead, and Claire, and Cece, wouldn't be dying as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Katy's POV<strong>

I sat still as I breathed. I hated it, but I had to try to stay alive. Every breath burned my lungs with its freezing temperature. My skin was pale, and my hair was blue from the room's coldness. I couldn't deal with it any longer. I couldn't keep fighting. The room was twenty degrees below zero. It was just going to keep getting worse.

I wish all my friends the best of luck with the battle and their futures. They deserve it. And I hope the Trix lose. I looked down at my shivering body, and closed my eyes, and took a pain filled shallow breathe of oxygen felling like it would be my last. I could feel a small tear slowly flowing from my eye.

* * *

><p><em>I'm getting closer and closer every chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I know I left it at a cliff hanger. But I will update soon. Thanks Anon34 for your review, and thanks Roxy Fan 4 Ever for beta-ing! Next update should be this weekend, so stay tuned!<em>


	31. 28 We're Screwed!

_Almost done! About three more chapters to go! Don't forget to vote for the poll to tell me what you think! Here's the next chapter of the story! Please review after you are done! Also thanks to my beta! Also sorry it's a bit short! But it is a very important chapter._

**Chapter 28**

Katalynna's eyes flickered as she woke up in a room with the Jade, Tara , and Liberty Bell awake.

"Ug, my head hurts." She said, as she leaned up and put her hand on her forehead. "What happened?" Suddenly the door flew opened, and the school nurse walked in.

"Aww, you're all awake now." She said. "You girls had it rough I see. You should lie down and get some rest. You'll have some visitors shortly."

"Nurse Ofelia," Jade started. "What happened? I don't remember anything, and neither do Tara, Liberty , and Kat."

"I can't exactly explain it. But you are all fine. You just need a little rest. But if you girls just sit around like you are, you won't. I'll be back soon to check on you." With that she left the room. The girls did what they were told and took a nap. After that, the nurse fed them and they were sent to their dorms, but they knew everyone was in room 333, as the four entered the dorm they saw something that may scar their lives forever. Gwen was pulling Edana'shair, as Edana kicked her in the shin. Jasmine was swinging her arms with a closed fist, trying to punch Sera, but was failing, badly. Thalia lay on the floor, with Sabrina on top of her, pretending to choke her. Christine and Beatrice were having a girl fight, slapping each others hands very gently, and the four boys stood in the corner laughing at the girls trying to fight.

"Hey, Ofelia let you guys out early." Gwen said, as she let go of the strands of hair in her hand. "You were only in there for a couple of hours."

"Well, she said we were fine, are you guys alright?" Liberty Bell started. "You guys are like attacking each other, very badly and the boys are here cracking up at you all not even trying to break it up? What's going on? And why on Earth were we in the nurse's office?"

"Do you guys not remember anything?" Sabrina got off of Thalia as she spoke.

"The last thing we remember is heading to a motel." Jade replied.

"Girls, I think you can take a break so we can explain to our dear friends what the hell is going on." Kish said. The girls all did what he said and told the four absent girls what had been going on.

"Wait, so we have two days left now!" Tara asked. They all had nodded their heads.

"Well, ya'll better get better at fighting. You are all horrible, especially Chris and Bea, can't you two do anything better than that?" Jade said.

"Well, the boys better start showing them how to punch and kick." Kat said. "You don't blame the student, you blame the teacher."

"Yeah, yeah," Chale said. "Let's just get back to training, we only have two days!"

_**Later that night...**_

The clock struck eleven. The teens were all ready in bed. The girls were exhausted from their work, which didn't show much progress. Right now, Gwen and Kat seem to be the only girls who could possibly knock a tooth out, but those two girls still aren't ready for the big night.

It was quiet, scratch that out, silent. You could here a pin drop. There was no movement at all. It was too quiet. In the living room, were all the boys decided to sleep, since there was hardly any room left since the four girls got back, the mirror glowed the colors blood red and black. Three figures walked out of it. It was non-other than Narcissus, Belle and Drake.

"There he is." Belle whispered as she pointed towards the floor.

"We got to get him out of here and not wake the others." Drake said.

"Belle," Narcissus started. "Do you think you can cast a spell to make everyone hear silence?"

"I don't know, but I'll try though." Belle took a deep breath and thought. She held her hands out as they began to glow purple. "Silent Death." She whispered. "Hurry, this isn't going to last long."

Drake grabbed the person they were searching for, as Narcissus opened the portal in the mirror. He jumped through first, followed by Belle, and then Narcissus. The portal took them back to their secret headquarters. Before they reached the other end of the portal it began to slowly close in front of them.

"Nar," Belle said, as she helped Drake with the body. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We still have plenty of time before magic is gone, but it's draining right now. I can't keep the portal open. Run! The exit is just up ahead. Hurry, otherwise we'll be trapped forever!" the three got out of the portal, but fell on the floor doing it. They landed in front of a pair white boots with red trim and red laces, Agnes.

"What happened?" Agnes asked, her cousins and siblings that were on the ground.

"Some one over here lost their magic," Belle said as she stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"Lovely." She replied. "Hurry and get him into the freezer before he wakes up. I'll inform the Trix about Nar's magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Why is magic going down so early? Who did the Trix's children take? Will the girls ever learn how to fight? Two more chapters left until this is finished! Everything might be answered between then. So far I am going to write at least one more story to this. I won't tell you who is in the lead at the moment, but it is neck and neck between just one more or two. The third option is scratched out. No one is voting for that, which was to stop here so just a little spoiler, this story is going to be ended with a cliffhanger. I know how much we all like those!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed... BearyBeach, Gloxinia, Anon34, Alpha0727, and Angelique-Life for reviewing!You five are amazing! Stay tuned for wo more chapters!**

**Cupcakes with fluffy icing,**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**

**J.L.Y.S.D.I**


	32. 29 Panic

_Don't forget to vote for the poll! Last chance to do it since next update is the last update of this story! Excited to see the end?_

**Chapter 29**

Imagine a rope that makes a circle. The rope is held tight by people, and other peoples lives are in the middle, if you let go, the lives in the middle might die. Panic, this is the moment you want to let go of your corner of the rope and just forget about what's going on. But you don't want to. You're friends are in the middle. The other holders are your friends who want to let go to, but they don't want their friends to die as well, and your enemy, which want you to let go so they can win the game. You let go, game over, you loose; your prize is a moment to relax, and your dear friends in the middle, gone. You have a huge decision to make, what would you choose? Holding on longer might just get you killed.

Kyle, Jasson, Kish , Tara , Edana, Liberty Bell, Christine, Katalynna, Jade, Jasmine, Sabrina, Sera, Gwen, Beatrice, and Thalia are all teenagers who have been facing this problem for a while now. They've been holding on to the rope almost since school had started, and haven't let go yet. It's getting closer to the end. They just need to hold on just one day longer to save their friends. They really want to let go right now, but they can't. And they won't. They were too close just to give up. If they were to give up, they should've done it a long time ago.

Now imagine your arms getting weak. They hurt from holding that rope. You are tired, and hungry. Your legs hurt from standing. Just a moment of dropping that rope and taking a short trip to a fast food place at least would sound nice right? Even though it's so unhealthy for you, at least you still get a break. These fifteen students would do anything for just one fry, to sit on the ground, and put the rope down and eat. But they don't choose to. They had picked to stay where they are and keep fighting and not to stop, until they win. They fought too hard to loose, don't you think?

Last night is when the game starting getting really tough, especially for the opponents, the Trix Icy, Darcy and Stormy, and some of their kids, Narcissia, Agnes, Belle, and Drake. They just got their next task of winning the battle finished. Taking away something, that "belonged" to them that the other team had a relative. A boy named Chale to be exact. And now their powers are starting to drain slowly, even though it wasn't supposed to until midnight that night. That was a huge problem for them. Lucky for them, they weren't the only ones with that problem; the whole world of magic is slowly draining. Why? Well midnight tonight, it's all going to be gone for twenty-four hours, or at least until a new generation of magic is born. It's supposed to be something almost as powerful as the Triangular Power, which is the greatest power known to man. If this team had won, not only they get the Triangular Power, but since they have that, they have a shot of receiving the new magic. Today and tomorrow, are going to be pretty hard for these two teams of good and evil.

"I knew this was going to happen" Kyle said as they all sat in the room as the sun slowly started to rise. They all just discovered the disappearance of their friend Chale, right before it was time for battle.

"I wonder what they are going to do with him?" Sera asked.

"Probably the same as Katy." Liberty Bell mumbled to herself.

"What did they do to Katy?" Sabrina had asked.

"They killed her."

"They didn't not kill her... yet... well maybe... I don't know" Kat said. "Katy was going to meet us at Magix Inn, but the Trix had found out. Katy joined the Trix, just to get information and turn it in to us. That was what she was going to discuss with us, but she was caught and they had locked her in a freezer. The freezer is getting colder as we speak and the Trix and their kids are the only ones that can open it."

"How long has she been in their?" Kish asked.

"About the same length of time we've been kidnapped till now," Tara said. "So about three days."

"She probably is dead now." Jade said.

"Man," Gwen said. "Those witches are going way too far. Before I know it, I'm not going to have any friends left!"

"Gwen," Thalia said. "All of us will be here. Paige, Claire, Cece, Chale, and I sure hope Katy when this is all over by midnight tomorrow. You just got to have some trust in yourself. Come on guys. Let's just forget Chale was taken and let's get back to work. We have much, much work to get done before that clock strikes twelve."

Hours went by. Everyone was busy training, they had lost track of time. It was now eight. They had four hours until there is no magic left for a little bit. They all decided to rest until it is time for them to start heading to the witch's headquarters. They went to eat at the Alfea cafeteria.

Panic, you're getting really tired and there is still plenty of time left until you can officially let go of the rope and have spared your friends' life. Your arms are shaking, your heart is pumping through your chest, and your head is killing you. You don't want to stop, but it seems that you have to panic.

* * *

><p>"Only if we knew that our magic was going to start draining quicker than we thought." Stormy said as they were all gathered in one room.<p>

"I thought it was going to start draining midnight tonight, not last night." Icy said.

"Listen," Darcy spoke. "Those fairies, witches, and specialist are going to be here in an hour or so to take back their friends a defeat us once and for all. We don't have our magic and they know how to fight without it. We don't. We have a serious issue if we don't think of anything soon."

Panic, your enemy can't afford to lose, but is just about to. No one likes to lose. Not one person. If they win they can rule to world, but they can't if they lose. There palms are getting sweaty and they are just about to drop the rope, and let goodness win. Panic, the moments of silence passed by. Moments they couldn't waste. Than, Narcissia broke it,

"Mom, Aunt Darcy, Aunt Icy, I know what we need to do. And we got to do it quick, before magic is dead."

"What is it?" Agnes asked her cousin. She just smiled evilly. Panic.

* * *

><p>The clock struck eleven. One hour left. Magic dies in an hour. A battle starts in an hour. A new day starts in one hour. The fifteen teen's boarded an air craft, head towards their destination about an hour away, the Trix's new headquarters, there, their battle is upon them.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris said as she pointed at a bright green light starting to glow in the sky.

"If what you mean is the thing that has caused us to have such a horrible year, almost dying, and our friends being gone," Kyle said. "Then yes. That's the Aurora Borelis."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many years ago...<strong>_

Three girls named Agatha, Aurora, and Leah, sat out on a bench in the realm of Magix. They were teenage fairies, best friends forever. They were all holders of the Triangular Power, but they didn't know that.

It was a beautiful starry night. The girls sat on the bench and were just talking. Aurora noticed something in the sky. Something she had never seen before. It shone a bright color red oddly shaped line in the sky. She pointed at it.

"Hey guys," She told Leah and Agatha." What's that?"

"I don't know." Leah said. "I never saw such a thing before. It's some sort of-" Suddenly a crackling sound was made. It was coming from a bush in the woods that the bench was just in front of. The three girls turned around.

"What was that?" Agatha asked. Leah and Aurora hushed her immediately. A loud growl was made.

"Girls, what ever you do, don't make any sounds or any big movements. Look dead." Aurora said. The two did what she commanded. Before they all knew it. They were surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. They attacked the fairies, whose magic was strangely not working. The three girls had no choice, but to start running. They all took separate paths. Agatha and Leah were able to lose them, but Aurora wasn't.

Aurora died that night. And to honor their friend, Leah and Agatha decided to name the strange red light after Aurora , Aurora Borealis, since she was the first to ever discover it.

Leah and Agatha grew up to be good people in the world. But they could've done better if Aurora was still around. The two never saw the light again and never wanted to. It was just something they had thought that brought them pain, and suffering.

* * *

><p><em>11:59<em> Read the digital clock on the ship as the gang was getting off. One minute until midnight.

"I've never seen one before." Katalynna said as she stepped off of the plane, looking at the sky like everyone else. "It's so beautiful."

"Legend has it, from one of the millions of books we read the other day," Beatrice said. "It was the cause of a lot of bad luck every time it happened in all the magical realms."

"Well," Jasmine said. "Let's all hope that it doesn't cause us bad luck, but the Trix."

"Come on." Jasson commanded. "We need to hurry and find an exit. Sooner we get in there, the sooner this is all over."

Imagine. It is almost time to let go with victory. But who's victory? Panic, your victory is just a few more moments of holding the robe tight. One team is surely going to let go. But who? Will it be you? Panic.

"I found an entrance!" Liberty Bell yelled as she found an opened window. It had to be about three stories high, and it was very small. Everyone ran to Liberty in disappointment.

"How are we going to get up there and in there?" Sera asked Liberty Bell.

"I don't know! I just found a way in, just be glad!"

"I found a way in as well." Kish said. "It's over there and it's an actual door. But I don't think we should all use the same entrance. Jasson, Kyle and I were talking about what we are going to do. We got three walkie-talkies and fifteen people. We'll split in three groups. Each group will have one specialist, one witch and three fairies."

"But we only found two entrances." Edana said.

"Umm... what about this under ground tunnel under this bush?" Jade asked.

"Alright," Jasson said. "Team one is with me and we will take the bush entrance. Jade, since you've found it, your on my team, Thalia, you'll be my one witch, and I'll take Sera and Edana.

"Team two is with me. We will take the door." Kish said. "And team three is with Kyle who will go through the window."

"Liberty Bell, since you found the entrance you, Tara, Kat, and Gwen are on my team. Everyone else is on team two." Everyone split into their groups.

Team one was the first to leave since their way of getting in was right next to them, and then went team two. And now it was just up to team three on how to get in through the window.

"Do you guys possibly have a ladder in the ship by any chance?" Tara asked as she looked at the window. Kyle shook his head.

"No, but I think I know how we are going to get up there." Kyle walked closer to the wall of the building. It was a very old place. The bricks were loose, and were sticking out of the wall, perfect for climbing. You just had to examine it for a while and have the brains to think that. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter should be posted this weekend. Best Friends Forever 2 is finally ending. But the series isn't. Don't forget to vote. It's your choose on how long Best Friends Forever lives!<strong>_  
><em>

**Thank you to BearyBeach for reviewing!****I really appreciate it very much!**

** Last chapter is up next! The final battle. What is going to happen? Well I have it already written, and it's for me to know and you to find out! Keep reading guys! I might even update sooner than the weekend!**

**Superman rubber duckies and bubbles,**

**-Michelle Loves Chocolate 99**


	33. 30 The END Of The Beginning

_Last chapter! Thanks everyone who had reviewed BearyBeach, Angelique-Life, Anon34, and my beta Roxy Fan 4 Ever. I couldn't have done it without you! I'll have an author's note posted as a chapter right after this and i'll explain the future off Best Friends Forever there. Now I probably kept you waiting long enough so here it is! Enjoy! And don't forget to leave your comments!_

**Chapter 30**

_**A few years ago...**_

A red headed young lady sat on the dirt with a dead body on her lap, of a girl her age. She cuddled the body closely as she let out thousands of tears. She had blood all over her hands from the dead human body, but she didn't care.

"Malory" Said another girl who was standing close by. She stared at the sky as a green light shined." We have to leave her here. She was supposed to die. Every time holders of the Triangular power are alive during the Northern Lights, one of them doesn't survive. It's a proven fact."

"Alex," The red head sobbed. "They killed our best friend. We can't leave her here. I can't leave her here."

"They are going to come back for us. We have to get out of here." Alex pulled Malory away from the dead body. It was true. Someone that has the power dies the night of the Aurora Borealis.

* * *

><p>Kish slowly opened the door, and crept inside with the four girl's right behind him. He looked both ways. It was clear. He pulled the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and pushed the button.<p>

"Alright, my group is in the building." He whispered into the speaker. A soft beep came through, meaning someone was responding. It was Jasson.

"Group one made it in as well." It said through the speaker. "Kyle, what about your group?" Kish's device beeped a different sound, but it was still soft.

"We are getting there. We found a way to get in there, but it might take us a couple minutes."

"Copy that." Kish said and put his walkie-talkie back onto the clip on his uniform.

"Kish ," Sabrina said quietly. "Where do we go?" Kish looked around. He was the leader of a group of girls at the moment, all trying to save their friends' lives. The room that the door took them to was a worn out, and torn up old living room. There were two doorways to take. One on the left, one on the right. They needed to pick one that they hoped would lead them to Paige, Claire, Cece, Katy, or Chale. If only he had a map.

"I... I don't know." He said to the girls. "Left or right, take your pick.

"Err... left?" Bea guessed, hoping it would lead them somewhere good, not into a death trap. They wanted to try to avoid the Trix as much as possible.

"Right it is." Kish said. The five walked towards it, right behind Kish , but he stopped, making the girls stop. He turned around and motioned for the girls to turn and go the other direction. They headed back into the living room. Kish took the lead again and lead them into the left door way.

"What was that about?" Christy asked.

"They're in there." Kish whispered. "Don't talk very loud we don't want them to find us."

"Should have listened to me." Beatrice said to herself aloud.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Liberty Bell, just give me your hand," Kyle said. Everyone in team three made it into the window but Liberty Bell. She just was about a couple of inches away from the window, but than she realized how high she was, and had gotten scared. "Trust me. I won't drop you!"<p>

"Err..." Liberty Bell hesitated. She had her feet on bricks and her hands on bricks that were only about a few centimeters long. She wasn't very stable, and she was a good fifteen feet away from the ground. One slip of a hand, she could become a Liberty Bell Pancake. She did not want that to happen. She looked back up at Kyle with his arm and head sticking out the window.

"Trust me Liberty; I have the strength of four people right now. I won't drop you. We won't drop you." Liberty Bell squinted her eyes tight and raised her hand up. As she did that, she had lost her balance, and almost started to fall to her death, but Kyle grabbed her hand, barely in time. With the help of the three other girls, they were able to pull her up. "See, I told you I won't let you fall."

"Um..." Tara said. "It's a little dark in here. Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"I just put new batteries in my keychain flash light." Kat said.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I don't think that will get us out of here."

"I got one." Kyle said. As he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. He handed it to Tara and then grabbed his walkie-talkie. He pressed the button. "Alright. My group is now inside." He whispered into the speaker. A beep came on.

"So we're all inside?" Jasson asked through his speaker.

"Yes." Kish said. "And we're not alone. Team two almost ran into the Trix and their children, but I don't think they saw us."

"Kish you got to be more careful." Kyle said. "Try not to get c-" Kyle stopped. He noticed that Tara had shone the flashlight at somebody. It was the sleeping body of their friend Paige.

"Kyle, you still there?" Kish asked.

"Kyle?" Jasson said after a few seconds after Kish ." What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. We've found Paige."

* * *

><p>Jasson and his group heard those words. <em>Yeah, I'm still here. We've found Paige. <em>They felt so relieved.

"Paige!" Edana said loudly. "Jasson, can I speak with her?" Jasson didn't reply.

"How is she?" He said into his radio. They waited a moment. Than the beep can through.

"She's alive... for now." Kyle said. "I've got to let you go now. I'll report back soon. Bye."

"It's a good thing we got one person crossed off of our list." Sera said. "Now we just need to find four more."

"And let's hurry up and find them. I don't want to meet face to face with those witches. We're still pretty bad at fighting."

"Umm... I guess you spoke way too soon." A female voice that cam from behind them replied. They all turned around to see all of the Trix and their children.

"We've expected you were going to show up for your little friends today, since our magic is too powerful for you all during the magic hours." Icy said as she looked at her blue nail polish.

"We had better plans of what we were going to do tonight." Belle said. "But Narcissia screwed it up; with this wonderful idea she had that failed. That's why Paige is knocked out right now."

"What did you do her?" Edana asked in rage.

"Oh, well obviously you didn't know that the Triangular Power is too powerful that it's the only active magic during this time." Agnes started. "But the three's fairies powers are no use. Nar got this brilliant idea that we cast a spell with our magic before midnight, on the three girls. A power copying spell. If we used it to get there magic into our bodies, we'd still have magic to fight you all. But sadly it went straight back to the girls when midnight fell upon us. You guys got lucky. But your three friends, they may not make it through the night. That spell took it hard on them."

"You're wrong." Said a voice. Three voices to be exact that came from behind the witches and specialist. It was Paige, Claire, and Cece, alive, and well, with the two other groups behind them.

"You're alive?" Stormy questioned.

"Better than ever," Claire said and the three smiled. They totally screwed up the Trix's back up plan, which Agnes was just about to get to.

"Just a little advice," Paige said as she formed an energy ball in her hands. "Always have a plan for everything that could go wrong." She aimed it and purposely missed.

"Oh," Cece said, "One more thing. You can never break up a true friendship. You went to far doing that."

Suddenly a strange voice spoke. It was scratchy, and high pitched. It was like the voice of an old dying cartoon bird.

"I knew you witches would fail once again!" It said. "If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself!" All of the sudden, the Trix and their kids vanished into thin air.

"Well that was easy." Paige said. "Now that this is all over, who wants ice cream?"

"It's not over yet." Sera said. "Katy and Chale are missing, as um... you three are the only ones who can use magic on this day... and the Trix disappeared from the voice."

"Darn it." Claire said. "I really wanted to get some ice cream as-" Claire stopped talking, and put her hands over her ears, so did Paige and Cece. The others didn't understand why. The three fell on their knees to the floor as they kept there ears covered, before a blink of an eye. The three girls were gone.

"Not again!" Liberty Bell said.

"Let's not worry about them." Gwen said. "They'll be back. Those girls never give up. In the mean time, let's look for Katy and Chale."

"Gwen's right." Christy said. "They'll be back. And if Katy and Chale are where Tara, Jade, Liberty , and Kat said, they won't make much longer."

* * *

><p>Paige, Claire, and Cece landed in a dark room with few lights. It was just the three of them. Before they had arrived, they had heard a loud, high pitched sounds screeching in their ears. It had now stopped.<p>

"Where... where are we?" Cece asked.

"I don't know." Paige replied. "But I don't think it's the ice cream parlor that we wished for."

"Come on; let's find a way out of here!" Claire said, as she had turned around to see an old lady. She was short, wrinkled and walked with a cane. She had long, frizzy gray hair.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive." Her voice said. It was the same voice of the lady at the Trix's newest hide out.

"Who... who are you?" Paige asked.

"Someone, who has been watching you ever since you were selected to take the Triangular Power."

"We want a name." Cece commanded rudely.

"None of your business."

"Why did you take us here?"

"Take a seat girls. We have lot's to talk about."

* * *

><p>Chale held his cousin in his arms. His dead cousin. Even though he really didn't know she was his cousin until just recently, after she disappeared. If hewould've known, he would've gotten to know her better. She would've been the only cousin he could stand to be around. But now that little thought was shattered. It no longer existed. Katy was dead. There was no way of fixing that.<p>

He cuddled her tightly, trying to use her to help him keep his body heat as he sat on the ice frozen floor. He knew the attack on the witches wasn't going to be long from now, or had already had happened and they were just looking for them. He knew he should be getting out of there soon.

"I think this is it." A voice said. "The door is locked, metal, and ice cold. It burns just touching it." After a moment of thinking, Chale was able to make out who was talking. His friend from Cloud Tower , Thalia. He set down the corpse and got onto his feet. It was hard to move with hardly any body heat, but he didn't think about that. He ran through the cloud of cold air to get to the door.

"Guys!" He yelled. "It's me. Get me out of here!" There was no reply, but he could still hear them talking outside.

"Can you boys somehow pick the lock?" Beatrice asked.

"No. We aren't trained to do that. It's not a good thing to do." Kish said.

"Well breaking into someone's headquarters isn't a good thing as well." Chale heard Gwen say. He wondered why they couldn't hear him. Maybe the room was soundproof. He didn't know. He started banging on the door as hard as he could, even though his body was numb, he did his best.

"Did you hear something?" Tara asked. Every one else seemed to agree with her.

"It's coming from the door." Jasmine said. "We gotta get this to open. I think Chale and Katy are in there!"

Chale pounded on the door harder. It wasn't as hard as a normal person would be pounding, but he has been locked in a freeze for twenty-four hours. He's cold and has hardly any energy, and his body was technically numb.

About a good ten minutes later, the door was opened, and he saw his friends. They all gave him a hug, which had felt so good to his blue body.

"Chale, it's a good thing you're still alive!" Everyone said.

"Yeah, but Katy... she...uh... well..." Chale lost his words. He didn't know how to tell someone that they have lost a friend. It was hard. "She left."

"She left?" Edana asked. "Where'd she go?"

"Err... well... I'll explain later. Did you find the other three?"

"Yes... and no." Jasson said. "They vanished into thin air not long after we all found them, alive. But we had known them for almost a year now. They'll be back, sooner or later."

"And what happened to the witches?"

"They've vanished to. It's all a weird, strange story that you had to be there to understand." Sabrina said.

The gang all waited in the strange lonely building. An hour had past by. It was now five in the morning. Paige and Cece had arrived back, both covered with tears, blood, and bruises.

"What the nationality!" Liberty Bell said as the two just appeared out of nowhere. "What happened to you guys?"

"She killed her." Paige mumbled softly looking towards the ground. "Gertrude killed her."

"Who Claire?" Kat asked. "And who's Gertrude?"

"Gertrude was the voice that talked to the Trix, who are now officially gone. Gertrude hired the Trix to take our magic away so she could have it. She used to be one of us, before her friend had died three hundred years ago. She's that old. We got into a huge battle with her, we won, but still we did lose." Cece said. She wasn't as upset as Paige, but she was still sad. "Gertrude is now gone, and so is Claire."

"So is Katy." Chale said. "She died as well."

"This is officially the worst year ever!" Jade said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About One Week Later...<strong>_

Black. Everyone was wearing black as about thirty people stood outside in a graveyard in Magix. Most of them were from Sparks and Eraklyon, to honor their lost princess, others were close friends. Everyone was upset about this. Especially Paige and Cece, They lost their title as the holders of the Triangular Power, they lost a good battler, but most importantly, they lost a friend. There was no turning back right now. Especially, as Paige and Cece threw dirt on the casket. They couldn't fix Claire's death, or Katy's who's funeral was two days before.

Bright side of it, there was no one else going to try to attack them for the Triangular Power, right? They no longer have it. It was gone when Gertrudetook Claire's life away. It's gone until the next generation comes along. Or was it? Was there a secret that nobody knows about the Triangular Power? Everyday, we still do learn more about it. Is it dead until it's reawakened? Or is it still alive today?


	34. Author's Ending Note

You like it? I've spent hours and hours on the last two chapters, thinking how am I going to end this story. I'm finally done though. Well at least for a little bit. Best Friends Forever is still going on. Everything that is written down here is important, especially the bolded parts.

I've counted up all the votes I have. From the poll, reviews, and PM's. Your choices were a) I write one more story to this series b) I write two more to the series, and lastly c) I don't write any more to the series. If you haven't thought of it due to the fact I said it, and also how I ended the story, letter c is out of thought. No one thought of it. A and B are the last two remaining. After I have counted, I have came up with a an answer that I didn't expect. A&B tied. I didn't think they would, but they did.

What I have decided to do is only post one for now. Best Friends Forever 3 will be about the next year at Alfea. It would be more about the OC's but Paige and Cece will still have the main spot light. The OC's will have a much bigger part in that than in the second one.

If you have a **witch** ( Gwen, Thalia, or Beatrice only) **or a fairy** that is in the story. I'm just going to warn you that** someone is going to die in the next story**. Maybe even more than one. I don't know who yet. You sent in the fairy or witch, making me responsible to whatever happens to them. I forgot to ask someone about their OC dying. I got lucky that he was perfectly okay with it. Right now I'm asking you all who sent those in.** If you do not want your character to die, please contact me and tell me. I really need to know this in advance. If I don't here back from you with in about a month, then that is giving me the okay that I can possibly kill them. If you have more than one character in this story, yours is more at a bigger risk of not making the cut. **Also, possibly a **hero** might die... but that's a lesser chance to happen. Same thing goes to you about witches and fairies. So everyone who has a OC in this story is at risk.

**I will be accepting more OC's to the third story, **but **not** right now. B**FF3 starts July 9th 2012, as to celebrating Best Friends Forever's first birthday.** But the **story will be posted somewhere around June 10th, with the OC app.** So if you started reading this late, and never got to send in a character, you have the chance to do so. I am **really only going to be accepting heroes, but am also accepting fairies as well. Just to warn you, fairies won't get that big of a chance of being accepted, since I have a good amount of them right now. And same goes with witches. So stay tuned for the third one.**

Now I had said, BFF4 **might** have a chance since it was tied. If I write it, it will be after BFF3 is finished and will be based on how number three goes. So you fifty percent that wanted both, you might get your wish. But you are surely getting part of it.

Now I'll see you in June. Until then, be careful, and the best of luck to you.

Magic eight balls, and teddy bears,

-Natty.B AKA Michelle Loves Chocolate 99


End file.
